Jealousy
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: A series of one shots showing the god's true feelings towards their 'human representative'. Their pain, their love, but most of all, their JEALOUSY. {ONESHOTS} {animeshowbased} {YUIxGODS} (will be changing the pairing {characters} with every week) (PIC will change weekly)
1. TAKERUxYUI

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! So I decided to make my first anime fanfic series! This is a kamigami no asobi one, and there will be a chapter on every god and their "relationship" with Yui! Every Monday (weekly hopefully) I'll update this with a new chapter! I will do about eight chapters which means on average, this story will be running for 8-10 weeks (depending on delays and such).

I will however, keep in mind that you peeps might want other gods that are in the story, so I'll keep an open mind to that too! ^chu^

_Like always, please leave a review, follow, and of course fav! Thank you all!_

_**DISCLAIMER: HOLY SHIT, IF I OWNED THIS I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT.**_

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

**TAKERUxYUI (TAKEYUI)**

* * *

It was definitely a humid day, the all mighty Susanoo was sweating up at the temperature at the school, "Oi! Tsukito, didn't Thoth-sempi tell us that there was a lake somewhere up the hiking path?" He was desperate for time away from school and work and even the other kamis.

"Yes, Susanoo, it's just east of the garden, connected to the Falls Trail." Tsukito answered lightly.

Takeru continued to think about his great getaway, his 'vacation' from a overbearing school. But this one singular part of his mind kept telling him, '_But most of all, you wanted time away from _her.' She drove him to the point of insanity and he didn't know why, he was never a curious person so he didn't want to know how her effect worked on him.

He thought for a second, maybe she wasn't a human as Zeus-sama had claimed her to be? Maybe she was a nymph, charming and alluring, yes, he had settled on that mere idea.

"Brother, is something troubling your mind?" Tsukito looked at him with his usual blank face. "No, nothing to worry about, just thinking about my upcoming sword practices." He lied through his teeth, he hoped that his somewhat naive brother wouldn't notice his clenched fists and gritted teeth.

Usamaro, the rabbit, being probably the wisest of the two (the great and powerful Susanoo had come to that conclusion a while ago), seemed to glare at Takeru. He tried to suppress the twitching eyebrow, but Usamaro kept staring at him like he had a carrot on his nose.

He frowned, not being able to handle the little rabbit's stare, "I-I gotta go. B-Bye, bro." He quickly ran off, now he really needed that refreshing dip in the lake. He wouldn't tell the other gods, but he really missed any kind of water right now, even if it was the impure land water.

* * *

He arrived back at his dorm room and he grabbed his swimsuit and shoved it in a duffle back that he got at the school store. He was planing on being quick, but he still didn't want to be spotted. Surprisingly, he hasn't come across _any _of the gods, not even his brother that he shares a room with. He assumed that they were at school, he was planning on ditching his classes just to clear his mind. He'd be paying the consequences later; thanks to Thoth; but it was worth it.

He grabbed his duffel bag and headed out.

* * *

•

* * *

"I declare that we should try to go to the beach again!" Apollon shouted with glee while he stood in the front of the class. He was definitely excited because this time, he spoke to his father to guarantee that the weather wouldn't change on them.

Dionysus rolled his eyes, "Apollon, please, we both know father all too well..." He sulked while sipping at his juice, he made sure not to pack the alcoholic one; thanks to Thoth, again.

"Noooo! Di-Di! He _promised_." Apollon whined. Yui felt like taking a dip too, but the beach was too far away for a school excursion, "Well," she stood from her seat, she caught the attention from all the gods, as usual, "how about we head to the lake? I found it while taking a run up the trails, it was beautiful and the water was clear! It would be the perfect place for our first all school trip!" She beamed gleefully, twirling happily behind her desk.

There was a few seconds of silence and Yui got worried, she looked around at the gods and notice them staring blank faced at her, they blinked a few times, "That's a perfect idea!" Surprisingly, Dionysus was the first to speak up, the rest of the gods, nodded or exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

•

* * *

Takeru headed out of the dorms, he was making his way before he stopped mid step, he realized that maybe since he was there already, skipping an entire day of school, he decided that he'd bring along his katana to practice his swordsmanship. He took a turn behind the school buildings where the dojo was where he kept his katana.

* * *

•

* * *

The rest of the gods and Yui had speedily packed the supplies and food for their picnic/swim. As a group, they headed out of the school building and back towards the Falls Trail.

"Ahhh... Isn't it a beautiful day, Fairy-san?" Apollon walked up to Yui as he lightly brushed her cheek, discreetly he might add. She definitely felt the heat rise in her cheeks from his gesture, but she couldn't help but feel the tips of her ears burn when he took her small frail hand in his own strong and protective one. Yui was embarrassed and her entire face flushed, she looked down and away. Apollon lightly smiled at her reaction.

"Yo, Apollon-san, Yui-chan! We're here!" An annoyed Balder raised his voice slightly to hopefully break the two apart. He didn't like to watch Yui interact with the other gods. Honesty, he didn't think any of them did.

Everyone looked around and was excited to see the beautiful scenery before them, it was a lake with the reflection of the heavens (the gods would know). The weather was clear and the air hung slightly with the humidity, the perfect temperature for a dip.

The boys; of course; were the first to rip off their school uniform to show their array of different swimsuits, and as if on cue, Yui began to blush.

* * *

•

* * *

Takeru was walking up the dirt path before hearing laughter, casual talking, and a lot of splashing. It was a school day, he knew for a fact, everyone should be in class studying, but no, he seemed to be dead wrong about one thing.

He hid behind a large tree to see who was at the lake, and to his surprise, he found Weed and the other gods playing around in the water. He automatically spotted her stunning violet hair, her flawless skin and perfect figure. He couldn't move, none the less switch his gaze away from her. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as she was wearing a two piece bathing suit.

But as his vision slowly moved on to other directions, he could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. He watched blatantly as the other gods touched her, felt her, _played _with her while he stood on the sides watching unbeknownst to them. He didn't like the fact that other men were touching what he desperately wanted. He wanted to feel her smooth and silky skin beneath his fingers, he wanted to hold her, to touch her in a way no other man nor _god _could.

_He wanted her to be his._

Before he knew it, he could feel the lukewarm liquid run down his fist and drip to the ground. He looked down briefly and saw that he was bleeding, for the first time in his life, he bled crimson. On any normal circumstance, he would be completely distracted by his own blood, but this was not any circumstance. He casually wiped the body fluid on his clothing and casually dropped his duffle and katana on the ground.

He couldn't watch as his goddess was being held by other gods, he held immense contempt for Apollon and Balder for they were very unaware of personal space, especially hers. As being a Japanese god, he knew how to respect a female's space, unlike the Norse and the Greek gods, they had an a tendency to be very 'touchy-feely'

After he dropped his belongings, he couldn't help but watch as Yui began to be touched again. She and the gods seemed to be playing some sort of game where another person would sit on top of another person's shoulders. The opposing team would try to push the other ones down into the water.

This was bad, very very bad. Not only was Yui sitting on top of Apollon's shoulders, but he was touching her _thighs. _Not to mention the fact that his hands started to move up. He could feel his temperature boiling, but what made him steam was the fact that Yui didn't even flinch when he touched her. She was smiling and laughing and generally having a good time, and something in Takeru snapped. He did not like that, not one bit.

But if the situation couldn't have gotten worse, the opposing team was his very own _brother. _Tsukito was seated comfortably on top of Dionysus. He was ready for the 'fight'. When they began, Takeru couldn't help but feel utter rage towards his own sibling. He never felt that way ever in his life, he loved his brother, but somehow seeing him smiling and having a good time with _her _made him seethe. He wanted to be the man, the only man that made her smile like that.

When he finally snapped out of most of his anger, he realized what was thinking about. How could he possibly scorn his brother in such a shameful way and not even have a twinge of regret?

He rubbed a hand down his face, he had cold sweat dripping from his forehead, he couldn't bare to look at the scene playing out in front of him, he turned away and grit his teeth until his jaw hurt. He tried to think back to the last time he didn't actually give a rat's ass about the insignificant human girl, and that was when he had first met her, she wasn't much to him, just something that hindered him from going home. Thought in some ways, he felt closer to her then the rest of the gods due to the fact that she was a Japanese native like him. He also later found out that she was a swordsman; or woman. All their time practicing and running and training made him slowly open his eyes and become aware that maybe all humans aren't that bad.

He realized soon after their practices started to decrease in quantity that he had slowly fallen for her charm, just like his brother and most of the other gods. He couldn't deny the fact that when he saved her, he felt like he had to protect her forever, that if he let her fall that faithful day, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

•

* * *

Yui and Tsukito were the 'fighters' while the gods were playing their game of chicken fight. She's never seen Tsukuyomi so happy and content. He was alway so... Emotionless and never really cracked a smile before, he was stoic in away, she assumed, but different from Thor's type of stoic. She pushed and shoved at Tsukito while Apollon was grinning like the ray of sunshine he always was. Dionysus was having fun to, for he did have an extra large serving of his 'juice' earlier.

Just as she and Apollon toppled over Tsukuyomi and Dionysus, she noticed movement in the corner of her eye, something in the bushes rustled around by the shore. It definitely did catch her attention.

* * *

•

* * *

He had slipped, he lost his footing, and kicked a bush that was in front of him. He hissed and cursed himself under his breath while his face flushed from embarrassment of maybe being spotted.

This was supposed to be a good day for him, a day of relaxation, a day where he could clear his mind of the _Weed._

He sat down with his back leaning up against the tree, he couldn't help but feel his heart rate accelerate at the thought of _her. _He clutched his left chest and took deep breaths to try to calm himself down; of course to no avail.

* * *

•

* * *

Yui and the rest of the gods were finally exhausted from the chicken fight, they were growing hungry and decided to take a slight break and take a bite. Balder had his variety of meats, Dionysus with his four bottles of wine, Tsukuyomi with his dango, Hades with his beloved strawberry daifuku, and Thor and Loki enjoying the feast that Yui had set up for them and herself. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

But something struck her as... how should she put it, _slightly off? _Something seemed to be missing from the almost picture perfect scene... She place a delicate finger on her plump lips while tapping them lightly. She racked her brain for something that seemed to stick out, something that she may have forgotten...

She looked around the picnic blanket to all the beautiful gods that were enjoying themselves before her. She lifted her finger off her lips and counted each one of the gods, "_One, two, three, four, five, six..." _She gasped slightly, looking for the _seventh god, _but of course, he wasn't there.

She sighed heavily and leaned back on Apollon's arm who was sitting right next to her.

"Fae? Is everything alright? You see a little... _Worried?" _He genuinely didn't have any idea what would make her sad in an environment like this. "Apollon, I believe we left behind Takeru-sempai!" She felt terrible, how could she _forget about a god? _That was just terrible!

"Well, if I do recall correctly, he didn't look too good in the morning so I decided to let him take the day off from school." Tsukito quipped out of nowhere.

Still, it didn't seem like Susanoo to get sick, he was so healthy and fit that she didn't even think it was possible for him of all people to catch a cold, none the less any of the other gods.

* * *

•

* * *

Something was wrong with him, it was no longer an inquiry but the harsh truth. He wasn't planning on waiting around while this, this _illness _continued to spread to his body. He wasn't going to take anymore, and he sure as hell won't be able to handle it.

* * *

•

* * *

"Apollon-san, I must head back to the school! I feel terrible for leaving Takeru-san behind and not tell him we were going to head out on a school excursion!" She was being very truthful about that fact, not a single hint of a lie hiding behind her voice or in her eyes. "Fairy-san, Tsuki-Tsuki said that Take-Take wasn't feeling very good, maybe he need to just rest!" He whined while practically begging on his hands and knees for her to stay. He wouldn't admit it, but it stung his heart to hear her care about another god.

"It's ok Apollon-san, I'll be back as soon as possible." Dionysus had come over to reassure Apollon that she'd come back. He rested a hand on her shoulder and he let go of her wrist. She smiled regretfully at Apollon while jogging away down the path while her robe bounced on her shoulders.

She was going to be quick, she knew it wasn't going to take that long...

* * *

•

* * *

Takeru watched as Yui jogged away from the God of the Sun, he felt a shiver go down his back at the mere thought of her caring for him. It scared him, the way his heart, mind, and body p towards her. He had absolute no control of it and it _terrified _him to the core.

* * *

•

* * *

Yui found herself past eyesight from the other gods and slowed her pace down to a casual walk. She honestly was in no hurry to get back to the lake.

She took a deep sigh and her eyes found its way to the ground, but before she could take another step, something grabbed her by the wrist and she went flying into the bushes by the side of the trail.

She was about to let out a shriek of pure terror, but a medium sized though and strong hand covered her mouth. Her back hit the person in the chest, and she stopped with a thud. She let out a gasp when she turned her head around enough to catch a glimpse of the person, _Susanoo_.

* * *

•

* * *

Takeru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to where he was hiding, he wasn't thinking, it was definitely one of his irrational and impulsive actions.

When he had registered what he had just done, he threw her to the side almost making her fall on her face. She simply stumbled onto her butt and let out a small yelp of pain when she came in contact with the dirt.

He spared a glance at her, immediately regret doing it after he saw her innocent expression with slight conflicted pain that flashed across her face. He madly blushed, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, after seeing that. He looked away.

"Takeru-san? I thought you were in your dorm with a fever?" She seemed confused, but he could feel her gaze on the side of his face, he continued to face his back to her. "W-Well, I was feeling a lo-lot better." He lied through his teeth, again.

"Takeru-sempai, y-your face! It's really red!" She quickly stood up and reached for his face that was only about half a head taller than hers. She brushed back the loose strand of bangs away from his forehead and felt his temperature. He immediately turned a dark shade of crimson, he could feel the heat rise to his head. "Ta-Takeru-san! It's true! You do have a fever..." She removed her hand from his head and he could already feel the coldness take over. In a pretty messed up way, _he missed her touch_. Now, he wasn't sure _what _to feel anymore.

She stood there looking into his hazel eyes while he searched deeply into her just as brown ones. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he continued to look until a _very familiar _and _quite annoying _voice resonated through the trees.

"Fairy-san! You've been gone for a while! Where are you? Are you ok?"

* * *

•

* * *

She could hear Apollon-san call for her, she knew that he'd worry about her, after all he became paranoid that one time she saw the flowers blooming and she pulled to the side without telling Apollon.

She started to walk away and towards the edge of the bushes where she could reenter the trail in view of Apollon-san, "Takeru-sempai, I think we have to go, Apollon-san is-" she didn't finish her sentence for a _very_ strong hand gripped her wrist and prevented her from advancing. She looked back and saw the down casted face of Susanoo, he did not look up at her, he simply just tightened his grip on her. "Ta-Takeru-san we have to head back! Apollon-san is ca-" she tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't budge, he just tightened his grip even more. "Takeru... Please..." She could guarantee the fact that her wrist was going to have a bruise the shape of a hand.

No matter if she begged or not, he wouldn't budge. "B-But Apollon-"

"_Don"t say his name!"_

He completely lashed out on her, she never heard him yell like that before, especially towards her, "Wh-What...?"

* * *

•

* * *

She kept saying his name, he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted her to _stop. _"Don't say his name..." He said with a light but still irritated tone.

_"Fae? Where are you?" _

He could still hear his _goddamned _voice, it just made his blood boil even more.

"Takeru-san. A-Are you alright?" He could feel her soft hand rest lightly on his clenched fist that was probably cutting off her circulation. "I-I can't bare to see you ar-around _them._" He didn't look up, he was afraid of something, he didn't know what however.

He continued to tighten his grasp on her, he saw her flinch but didn't dare let go. "I don't know what's happening..." He pulled her close and hugged her from behind.

"Ta-Takeru-sempai..." He could feel her tremble beneath his hold, he proceeded to squeeze her closer to his chest.

"Do you know how much it hurt me to see you with Apollon?!" He whispered in her ear with a very stern hushed voice.

* * *

•

* * *

She was confused, she had no idea what was going on. Susanoo was acting so... _Different _that he was starting to scare her.

"_Yui-chan..."_

He said it in such a quiet tone that she almost thought she imagined it.

He whipped her around, she could feel his hand slide behind her neck as he pulled her closer to him. Before she could think, she felt his warm lips on hers.

* * *

•

* * *

Something came over him, his actions were very impulsive and before he could give anything a second thought, he crashed his face with hers. It was the first time he had kissed a girl, and he definitely would do it again as long as it was _his Yui-chan._

He gingerly pulled away from her and laid his forehead on top of hers. He let out a sigh.

"For the first time in my life, I was _jealous _of my brother, _jealous _of the other gods... And I didn't know why..."

* * *

•

* * *

She looked up at him, his face held a slight blush and his eyes were closed. She watched him intently. She wanted to make sure that he was alright, she knew that confessing for a boy was equal to dying, so she supported him. She proceeded to slide her arms underneath his and wrapped them securely around his chest. She squeezed him tightly showing that she cared. "Takeru-sempai..." She whispered into his clothes.

It took him a few moments, but she felt him hesitantly return the gesture. A smile crept on her face as he shifted his head into the crook of her neck.

_"I love you, Kusanagi Yui..."_

* * *

•

* * *

He rested his head into her neck, _"I love you, Kusanagi Yui..."_ and took a deep breath, she smelt like sakura blossoms, his favorite. He smiled and kissed her jaw gingerly earning him a gasp from her. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown irises stared back at him.

He then realized that he was the only man that could make her smile in such a way, and for that, he had no reason to be _jealous _because she was his and only his.

_"I love you, Kusanagi Yui..."_


	2. THORxYUI

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello my lovie dovies! How's your life going? I hopes its fine and dandy! (excuse my weirdness)

Anyways, here's the update on Monday (sorry if its already Tuesday for some people, my time zone is one of the very last ones) like I promised last week!

And I want to thank everyone who decided to follow, fav, and review! It really means a lot to me that people are actually reading and loving it! I makes me very, very, VERY happy! Thanks everyone!

**_DISCLAIMER: SO IF I OWNED THIS, I THINK I WOULD'VE FOUGHT TILL MY LAST BREATH TO GET A SECOND SEASON ABOUT THE GOD'S LIFE IN THE REAL WORLD._**

* * *

_**.:•:.**_

* * *

_**THORxYUI (THOI)**_

"Thor-sempai!" He heard his name being called out to him, he was making his way to Loki's 'Going Home Club' meeting. They were planning to have their first 'get together'.

He turned around and faced the purple haired girl who was running up to him, "Thor-sempai! I was looking all over for you! Thoth-sama has requested for all the students and gods to meet in the student hall for an all school meeting!" She was panting, obviously running around looking for every one.

He remained stoic however, "Is Loki going?" He asked calmly with no such expression on his face. "We-Well, I haven't found him-" he didn't let her finish, "If Loki's not going, then I don't feel obligated to do so then." That seemed to always be his excuse for everything related to unimportant school events (which would also include school itself) he didn't find necessary.

He turned without a blink and started to walk away, he wasn't about to get caught up in the depths of her deep caramel brown eyes.

"Thor-sempai! Please!" She grabbed his arm, he stopped mid-step and glanced behind his shoulder, "Yes." He tried to avoid eye contact, meeting her hazel irises would definitely sway him to go to the all school meeting and leave poor Loki all by himself.

"Come? Please? Apollon-san and I have been trying our very hardest to get all the gods involved with school activities, it would make him happy to see both you and Loki-san there!" He spared a quick peek at her face, she had her lips pursed and eyes shining.

He could feel his eye twitch.

She let go of his arm then started to fiddle with her fingers while looking down, a slight blush gracing her cheeks, "It would make _me _happy too to see you there..." She looked away.

By this time, Thor had completely turned around to face her again, and without his consent, his hand rested gently on her shoulder, "Ok, I'll come."

No matter how many times the corners of his lips twitched, he refuse to crack a smile. It would completely shatter his facade.

* * *

•

* * *

It's hardly been three weeks at the School Of Gods, and she's been having trouble controlling the irrational and sometimes reckless gods that desperately needed to be taught humanity for the sake of their thrones. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were the quiet ones, usually Tsukuyomi being the one dragged around by his brother. Dionysus was too busy tending to his vineyard and winery in the school gardens to care about school. Apollon and Balder usually were the most involved, they were actually _enthusiastic _about coming to the School Of Gods. She still however, didn't understand what drove those two enthusiasts.

But on the other hand, there was Loki and Thor, they usually were the troublemakers, pulling pranks or stealing from the spirits or the other gods. Though she refused to believe that Thor was involved with such treacheries, he was just too... _Emotionless _for that type of nonsense.

What she said to Thor-sempai was true, she and Apollon-san have been kicking butt to hopefully get the rebel gods to join at least a few school activities. It was definitely not an easy task, and just getting the gods into clubs was hard enough, let alone trying to get them to attend their school classes...

But she wasn't lying when she said that it would make her happy to see Thor-sempai at a school function, she'd actually enjoy school if the rest of the gods would just try to _at least _listen to what she had to say.

She and Thor started to walk in the direction of the school leaving the outside to be in the cool interior of the main building's Great Hall. She could swear it was air conditioned, but Zeus-sama wouldn't allow such a 'human invention' in this dazzling place. He was probably able to control the interior temperature, it wouldn't surprise her one bit, actually, nothing would really surprise her anymore.

"Kusanagi-san, what exactly is this meeting about?" Thor-sempai's voice rang in the unusually empty hall; it broke her from her thoughts. "Well..." She placed a finger gingerly on her lips, it seemed to become her only bad habit, "Thoth-sama didn't explain himself," she made sure to add a quiet _'like usual' _to the end of that, "So I'm guessing that maybe it has something to do with an upcoming activity that would hopefully link the gods more to their humanity." She tapped her bottom lip while looking up to the ceiling.

She honestly didn't know what the meeting was about.

* * *

•

* * *

He couldn't look her in the eyes, he was probably the most stern god here (maybe not including Zeus-sama and Thoth-sensei), so why could he feel himself crumbling in her presence. His eye twitched of annoyance of his own naïveté, how could this be happening to him?

He could hear her ramble on about insignificant school activities that do not concern him but he couldn't be frustrated with her for he was the very one to ask a school related question.

"...and that I'm not sure of either." He must've been deep in thought for she completely stopped and started at him. He hadn't notice at first, but he could feel her light brown chocolate eyes on him.

He stopped walking, "Can I help you?" To his own surprise, he didn't sound one bit irritated, he noted that he almost sounded amused.

She smiled lightly at him, "No, it's nothing really..." She stopped by his side, a little too close for comfort. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, "Don't lie to me, Kusanagi-san." He could tell that under his gaze, she faltered slightly, "We-Well, you seemed to be deep in thought..."

She played with her fingers, he noticed that seemed to be a habit of hers too. An adorable one, he added to his thoughts. His lips twitched up just slightly, "Yes, I was."

She seemed to be slightly surprised by his more than honest answer, he recognized her bewildered face, "Did you expect to hear differently, Kusanagi-san?" He raised his right eyebrow slightly, amused by her reactions and his own words.

She pursed her lips and started to play with her fingers again, "Well, I just didn't expect you to bluntly say 'yes'. It just doesn't seem like... Like _y-you..._" She turned away from him quickly, but not before he could spot red that lined her cheeks.

There was silence for a short moment before he decided to end her, dare he say it, _adorable _embarrassment. "Why don't we head on to the Hall, we're bound to be late." He turned back around and started to walk away with the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

* * *

•

* * *

To her, he seemed to be more talkative than usual, he actually held a conversation with her, albeit it was not the usual 'casual talk'. She followed him on his heels, he had a long stride and she could honestly say that he was speeding up every five steps, purposely.

She was almost to a jog before they reached the hall and she was out of breath. Thor-sempai opened the double door and she braced herself for Thoth-sensei's wrath. "Kusanagi Yui, why are you late?!" His voice boomed through the auditorium and everyone present in the room turned their heads in Yui and Thor's direction. "Well, sensei, I couldn't find the rest of the gods, but I managed to find Thor-sempai..." She nervously played with her fingers, she knew she was going to get wall slammed by him again, it was inevitable.

She felt Thoth-sensei's intense stare on her and the odd emotion that radiated off of the god whom stood next to her. She grabbed the sleeve of Thor-sempai's jacket and pulled him to the front row where the gods and her assigned seats were. She could still feel Thoth-sensei's glare, it was boring a hole through her.

* * *

•

* * *

They sat down, he couldn't sit still the way Thoth-sensei was looking at her, it was unsettling and making him very uncomfortable even though he wasn't the one getting stared at. It made something in the pit of his stomach _stir. _

He stole a glance to his left side where she was sitting, she had a very stressed look on her face, her forehead was wrinkled and eyebrows in a knot.

It seemed to be making her uneasy too.

He rested his hands on his thighs and made sure to stare at the podium that Thoth-sensei was lecturing at, he wasn't sure how much time had passed by or how long his sensei was up there talking, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't stop feeling Kusanagi's tension.

His fingers twitched, and he could feel sweat rolling down his forehead. He felt almost _sick, _he assumed this is what a _fever _would've felt like.

"Thor-sempai, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale..." The angel next to him raised her hand and rested it on his twitching fingers. He couldn't bring himself to say _anything, she was too close. _He turned his head the other direction and quickly pulled his hand away from her's afraid of what he was feeling.

"You two!" Yui and Thor's heads whipped to face the front where Thoth-sensei was up on the stage behind the podium. He held his pointer finger right in their direction, "What is happening here?!" Thor noticed that Yui had completely paled after she briefly flushed red.

The entire room hushed to a point where you could probably hear your neighbor's heartbeat. "Outside at once, Kusanagi Yui!" He jumped off the stage and strode over to the double doors, Thor watched as Kusanagi got up and fell into step with his evil genius sensei. He watched as her head hung before Thoth-sensei slammed the doors shut.

"What just happened?!" Thor could hear Apollon yell in the background, it was obvious that Apollon enjoyed Kusanagi's company, _'who wouldn't', _he thought to himself secretly. But what he couldn't stand for was the god of sun all over her, he just didn't like to be around them for reasons unknown to him, and in all honestly, he didn't want to know the reason. That's why he was never around for most of the occasions, he would prefer to stay away from Kusanagi because she seemed to get a substantial amount of attention from the other gods. He assumed that being around multiple gods begging for her attention was driving her over the edge of insanity.

"Don't dare forget what I talked about today! If you do, that means another _twenty pages _of Shakespeare and the history of Leonardo Da Vinci due Friday on my desk! Dismissed!" With that, he walked away leaving the doors open.

Thor waved off his sensei's threat with a quick roll of his eyes, he was about to continue to sit there and wait for Loki and Balder to find him, when he realized that when Thoth-sensei stormed off with Kusanagi and never came back, he, almost by instinct, got up and rushed to the door. "Oi! Thor-Thor! Where are you goin'?" He ignored Apollon and all the looks that were given by the other gods.

The only thought that ran through his mind was to get to _Yui._

* * *

•

* * *

Like she suspected, he cornered her and pushed her into a wall slamming his arm to the side of her head, "What was the meaning of your," he narrowed his eyes at her, "_exchange _with Thor, Norse god of thunder?" She couldn't help but swallow back the lump in her throat, sometimes, she was just deathly afraid of her sensei.

When she didn't answer, he leaned closer to her, obviously oblivious to personal space, "Answer me, Kusanagi Yui." She could feel his breath on her cheeks and it made the blood rise to her face. "I-I..."

* * *

•

* * *

Thor had left the auditorium and started down the right hallway where he saw Thoth-sensei turn before leaving the doorway. He continued on until he could hear talking from a stern voiced male that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's other than sensei. He couldn't bring himself to go up to them, so he hid like a coward. The Norse god of thunder _hid like a coward _from a _human and an Egyptian god._ In a few hours, maybe minutes, he would regret this.

He decided to just listen, he could hear and feel sensei slam his hand against the wall, and he knew who was pinned under him, for an odd reason, he felt like his blood was boiling. He gripped the clothing by his left chest.

_"What was the meaning of your exchange with Thor, the Norse god of thunder?" _

He heard Thoth-sensei ask her, quite sternly. There was a long silence and then there was a little shuffling, oh how he wished to know what was going on, he wanted to look around the corner, but he knew he would be caught. But a small gasp from Kusanagi was enough to confirm his suspicions that Thoth-sensei was getting _a little too close _for her comfort.

He sucked in a breath.

_"Answer me, Kusanagi Yui."_

He looked a different direction, his body thinking that turning away from the _sound _was enough to keep his cool.

_"I-I..."_

He let his head hang, why was he still listening, this wasn't something he should eavesdrop on. It was his sensei and classmate he was spying on. But that was the exact reason why he wouldn't let any other _relationship _form between the two, he felt that anything more between the two would be _dire _and cause too much conflict.

He tried to persuade himself that he wasn't being selfish and he was trying to prevent anything from happening between the two for everyone's mental sake.

_Not just his own._

_"He didn't look too good, I-I thought that maybe he-he..."_

Her voice faded to a point where no matter how much he strained his ears, he wouldn't be able to hear anything. He wanted to turn around the corner _so badly _that it physically hurt his subconscious.

_What was he thinking? _He leaned his back against the wall and he could feel his body slump slightly. _What was he doing here? _He ran his fingers through his ear length messy hair. _He should make sure sensei isn't doing anything he shouldn't._ He traced a finger over his one bolt cut in his hair. _Why should he care about Kusanagi?_

* * *

•

* * *

She tried to explain to him why she was looking after Thor-sempai, but she couldn't finish because Thoth-sensei was getting _too close. _He had his hand by the side of her head and not to mention his face was only mere _centimeters _from hers and he was still leaning in. And before she knew it, his lips were brushing her neck. She could feel a shiver go up her spine. _'Why was sensei getting so close?' _She thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable bring under Thoth-sensei, he had such a intimidating aura.

She couldn't find her voice or her strength to say anything.

"Kusanagi..." He breathed into the nape of her neck. She could feel her knees buckling.

* * *

•

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore, he snapped. He composed himself and walked around the corner as if he just arrived. Sensei pulled away immediately, anyone else who passed by wouldn't have suspected anything, but he knew better.

Thoth-sensei quickly walked away, but Thor made sure he sent a message. He ran his shoulder into his sensei's and continued walking, but Thoth didn't, he glared at the back of Thor's head but he wasn't phased by it.

Thoth-sensei briskly walked away without another word.

"Kusanagi-san, are you ready to go?" He asked her knowing that she'd still be recovering from sensei's actions. "Wh-Where...?" She stumbled over her words and her feet, he helped her by grabbing her arms, he saw her flush. "To the barbecue that A-Apollon had prepared." The always straight faced and uptight Norse god of thunder _stuttered. But s_omething deep down in the darkness of his heart despised that name and made it hard for him to say it.

She rubbed her forehead trying desperately to grip reality, "It's Friday already?" She sighed. He gripped her tightly and made sure to stand her upright before he let her go and slowly started walking to the back of the school where the garden was. "Yes, it's Friday."

He could hear her light footsteps fall into step next to him, he could feel her gaze on him, but he just pretended not to notice.

* * *

They had enjoyed the barbecue and now were just conversing amongst themselves on full stomachs. Apollon and Balder were stuck like glue to Kusanagi as usual, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were admiring Kusanagi from a distance (like usual), Loki was probably causing mischief somewhere, and Dionysus was getting drunk in a corner muttering Kusanagi's name (_odd...). _

Thor had stayed away from most of the party, he wished not to discuss matters with the other gods, he barley talked with his closest and dearest friends: Loki and Balder. But the more he watched the gods talk and near Kusanagi, the more his blood boiled.

* * *

For the longest time, he didn't know what was happening to him, so he stayed away from what he didn't understand: _Kusanagi Yui_.

He didn't understand her effect on him, and honestly speaking, it _scared _him.

But over a few weeks, he realized that he was _jealous. Jealous _of the Japanese gods, _jealous _of the Greek gods, but what surprised him most, was that he was _jealous _of _his best friends. _If he thought that not understanding what was happening scared him, this _terrified _him.

Out of all the gods, he knew he was the most protective, the weakest, and the most _jealous _of all the gods. That's why he wasn't around, that's why he _didn't want to be around. _Because he was still afraid of her effect.

_Maybe it wasn't Hades who brought in the thunder._

_Maybe he didn't know if the shackle prevented his powers to leak._

_Maybe he actually loved Kusanagi Yui._

* * *

**.:•:.**

* * *

**So if anyone has any comments or questions, by all means, please review it and I'll get back to you!**

**P.S. If you want to know the pairing for next week, you'll need to review! Thanks again! :D**


	3. LOKIxYUI

**_Author's Note:_**

Heyyyy everyone! Happy Monday/Tuesday! Sorry this was kinda late at night when I uploaded this, but I couldn't upload it earlier because... well, I fell asleep! LOL, sorry guys, anyways, here's the update, so I hope you enjoy and get all your holiday shopping done because its a pain in the buttocksies (for me anyways, spent hours online looking for special gifts for friends)!

Anyways, I just wanted to say that writing Loki was extremely hard for me... I don't know why, but it just was... I hope that this is up to par with everyone, though I'm not too happy about the way this turned out because it wasn't as "steamy" as I wanted to. Probably not as much 'intimacy' as I (and probably you guys) wanted...

Well, I do promise the next one will be a lot better!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and thanks for following and faving! It really makes my day when people PM me and review all these wonderful comments! It just makes me want to send a virtual hug to everyone! Thanks for the support!

_**DISCLAIMER: ONE PROBLEM, I CAN'T SPEAK OR UNDERSTAND NIHONGO. CAN ONLY READ. WEIRD RIGHT?**_

•

* * *

**LOKIxYUI**

* * *

He liked the look of her hair, that's why the first time he ever met her, he touched it. It was long, straight, and soft, but what he loved most about it was that it was _violet. _Something about that color made him go...

_Insane._

_•_

He sighed from lack of entertainment, there just wasn't enough things around the school to do. He was ditching all of his classes because he didn't find them necessary, oddly enough, he didn't know why Thorsy and Balder-kun enjoyed it. They did try to coo, tempt, and beg him, but he just retorted with a nasty comment saying that their minds were corrupt by the highly insignificant human girl. They didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

•

As he hung upside down from one of the trees in the school garden, he unconsciously started to swing back and forth while trying to think about something _fun _to do. He would describe the garden school of the likes of a confined prison, too small and too tight for him to even think. Of course that was his opinion, he had no interest in human desires and wished to not even be around a mortal. Besides, those peasants didn't worship him in any way other then looking to him as an _Oni_...

He continued to brainstorm before coming up with a _great _idea. He swung one more time and did a quick flip before landing softly on his two feet, "Hmm... _Idea..._" He grinned mischievously before running off.

•

He arrived at the classroom's sliding door, he reached for the nook to slide open the panel, but for a second he _hesitated_. It was such a short period of time that he could have sworn it never happened, he didn't know why hesitation over took him, but he quickly recovered and opened the it.

He burst into the class during Thoth-sensei's lecture about the human anatomy and everyone, even the spirits, turned and looked at him in shock at the mere fact that he even walked through that door.

However, he didn't bat an eyelash at their astonished gazes, "Hello, Thoth-sensei, sorry I'm late for class." He bowed over dramatically, and by now, the entire class's jaws were on the ground. He held back the smirk that started to arise that not even his familiars could tell it was all an act. They were probably too surprised to remember Loki Laevatein had a F grade in lying.

Thoth was the first to regain himself, "Take your seat immediately! I can have you suspended or put into _detention _for skipping class!" He yelled at him, it was the norm.

Loki skipped to the back right where Yui usually sat and placed himself in the only empty seat in the room, right next to her. He noticed that she was still trying to cover her shocked face when she turned to smile at him. He proceeded to wink at her, earning him a blush in return.

•

About half an hour had passed after Loki had made his grand entrance into class during Thoth-sensei's second lecture (he later found out from Yui that before the human anatomy, Thoth-sensei was lecturing to the gods about their eating habits).

Loki had set his plan into motion the minute he got the chance. Yui was closely listening and watching sensei lecture about American history, and he found his perfect chance right there. He discreetly lifted his desk slightly closer to Yui's without anyone noticing, when he could reach her within arms length, he settled himself. He turned his head and rested it on the palm of his hand watching Yui as intensely as she was watching Thoth-sensei.

He knew that she'd feel his gaze eventually...

•

Three minutes had gone by before she noticed his stare, he could see her shift in her seat, he inwardly smirked (well he thought he did anyways). He saw as she pursed her light pink lips, _"Loki-san, why are you staring at me?" _She whispered to him barely taking her eyes away from the blackboard at the front of the class. "Oh nothing really..." He made sure to say it a little louder than necessary, "it's just that you look _awfully nice today..._" He added one of those grins that would make the young women back home swoon over him.

He could spot Yui turning beet red at his comment, she tried to cover her face, but it didn't help when her entire forehead and tips of her ears were bright pink too. When the class heard his comment, they turned around to face them. Of course Loki just leaned back into his chair and propped his feet onto the desk and let Yui drown in her embarrassment.

"Detention! For both of you after class in the library! If you're late, I'm referring you to Zeus-san!" Thoth-sensei snapped, he definitely didn't like being interrupted.

The class quickly grew quiet again after Thoth's sudden announcement for Loki and Yui.

•

After class, the spirits filed out of the room quickly as usual, but the gods hung around to talk to each other briefly to see what they were going to do for dinner.

Loki of course didn't forget about his _'so called detention'. _He didn't know why Thoth-sensei was so into his whole, _'If you don't do this then you'll have detention!'. _It was just a waste of time on his part and his sensei's part. No one was gaining anything.

He was woken up from his thoughts when something touched his shoulder, he jumped slightly, he was so deep into his thoughts. "Are you ready for our 'detention'?" He looked up to see his favorite color, _violet_. He suppressed the smile that tried to fight its way to the surface, instead he just turned the energy of the smile into a grimace, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have to do this because _you _got me in trouble..." He crossed his arms and turned the other way pouting. He could tell that didn't hit her correctly, she was quite obviously upset by his rather untrue comment. He, in all honestly, _didn't care._

"Well, if I can make a point here, you were the one who spoke louder then necessary. Besides, all I really came for was to see if you wanted to walk to 'detention' with me." She crossed her arms across her chest too. She paused, "and I also wanted to thank you for the n-nice comment..." She spoke the last part quietly.

He knew that she had this _quite an usual _effect on him, but he didn't feel like thinking about it at the moment. His number one priority was to get his 'plan' in action, part one was done, and now part two was about to take place.

He let the bangs of his hair fall into his face before he grabbed her hand and ran out of the classroom with Yui in toll, without saying another word.

•

He really was anxious for the outcome of his 'fun'. He wanted to taunt and play with Yui because there was something about her that made something deep, deep, _deep _down in his heart leap. He wanted to deny the fact that _he actually had a special place in his pumping organ for her, _but he couldn't.

He had always tried to avoid contact with the human girl, but recent activities and 'coincidences' had caused the opposite to happen.

He had these _feelings_ somewhere in the shadows of his fiery heart, but refused to let it surface, and it remains there to this dat. He thought that maybe _taunting _or _playing _with those feelings would be enough to burry them again. He would openly admit—to himself—that he doesn't know how to hand any kind of feelings properly. He would usually abuse them until they don't show themselves again. That was how he made it before Balder and Thor had taken him in.

•

He gripped her wrist tighter while he dragged her to the library with a fast pace. He just wanted to get this over with so that he didn't have to feel anything towards her again. He swung open the double doors to the library, "Thoth-sensei!" He called out with a sweet mocking tone, "Yuiiiii~chan and I are here~!" He laced his words with lemon sweet honey. He almost shocked himself at his tone.

Yui hadn't said a word yet, and for that, he was grateful. Well, what _he'd_ consider grateful.

"Very well, sit down at the table Laevatein Loki, and Kusanagi Yui, come with me." Thoth gestured for her to follow him as he turned on his heel causing his jacket to sway behind him, he swiftly walked away without waiting for Yui.

Loki knew that this was his chance, it was playing out perfectly, just as he had planned. He sat down at the table Thoth-sensei indicated to, and watched for the right moment to move _'stage three' _into action. He saw sensei took her up to the second floor of the library, he watched intently as the Egyptian god (like usual) slammed his hand to the side of the bookshelf pinning her back to the wood. His hand came into contact with the shelf and it sent a loud echo throughout the library. He could hear their distant talking, but with his weak mortal body, he couldn't making out _anything. _

But the moment he saw Thoth-sensei started to lean closer causing the brush of pink on Yui's cheeks, he decided that the timing was too perfect.

He quickly, but quietly, ran up the stairs and hid behind the bookshelf one down from where his sensei and classmate was. He smirked deviously before popping one of his signature smoke bombs and running behind Thoth-sensei quickly shoving him forward. He was hoping that his 'plan' worked perfectly, he ran out of sight back down the stairs and out the door.

He was feeling quite satisfied with his work and felt that it was a job well done. He couldn't wait to see their faces of embarrassment for the upcoming days.

•

He decided to get some fresh air after popping that smoke bomb, those things had a tendency to cause his throat to become dry. He went to the fields behind the school and dormitory buildings to lay down in the endless shoots of small spring flowers that blossomed between the blades of grass. It was peaceful and it helped him clear his mind...

•

"Loki! You bastard!" He was shook awake by a rough push into the ground, his head hit the dirt pretty hard. "Hmmhmm...?" He yawned and muttered incoherent words to himself and to the sleep intruder. "You should see what you have done, you idiot _prankster!" _

He could feel himself being dragged up to stand, and come to find out, Takeru Totsuka was yelling at him, he had quite the stern face, with a hint of... Hurt? Pity? He didn't know, he would never know because he was just terrible with emotions like that.

He yawned again, trying to make it obvious that he didn't want anything to do with _anything_ because he wanted his sleep, "What do you want, Susanoo?" He murmured, but when he turned his head the opposite direction of Takeru, he saw Baldy and Thorsy.

"Hmm? Balder-chan, Thor-kun...? What are you doing here?" He lazily asked them. As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed that Balder was wearing an awfully grim face_. _It seemed that Thor was carrying the same weight, just not benign as open about it.

He saw Balder purse his lips before grabbing his upper arm forcefully dragging Loki all the way back to the school.

"_N-Nani? _Baldy, where are we going?" He pouted to his best friend, but he kept silent along with that stern face that didn't look like it belonged.

•

Balder dragged him all the way back to the school wing, and he still didn't know where he was going. He looked behind him to see that Thor, Takeru, Tsukito, and Hades were following close. He continued to pout not knowing where he was headed.

•

When Loki thought that they were going to turn into their classroom, he couldn't have been more wrong. They stomped right pass it and headed toward the infirmary wing.

_'Infirmary wing? What would I have anything to do with this?!" H_e didn't want anything to do with what was happening, whether he caused it or not, but since he was bring forced, he really had no choice.

Loki trudged along with Balder until they reached the first infirmary wing door. Balder with a very straight face, looked Loki in the eyes, "This is your fault." He directly blamed him, _what did he do? _How would he know?

Balder swung the door open and what Loki's eyes registered what was before him, it _hurt._

There she was.

_Yui_.

Laid down on the infirmary bed with a wrapped up arm and forehead with a casted left leg. She looked terrible with scratches and bruises slowly turning purple all over her exposed skin.

'_What had happened?' _

He was shocked, truly shocked, "Wh-What happened...?" He also saw Apollon, Dionysus, and even Thoth-sensei there. He noticed that his sensei had a few scratches on his face, but nothing serious like Yui.

"Look what you did, _idiot_!" Takeru ran in front of Loki and went right into his face, "When you 'pulled a prank' on Thoth-sensei and Weed, the bookshelf fell over and it crushed her!" He grabbed the front of Loki's jacket while shaking him back and forth. "You _dobe!" _He shouted at him.

Loki was too shocked to say anything, none the less _move._

He watched as Balder walked up to Yui and carefully held her unwrapped hand and brought it gently to his lips, kissing it lightly. He could feel his eye twitch at the action, but he dare not move from the spot he was standing. The way some of the gods were glaring at him, he was surprised real daggers weren't piercing him.

_"I-I..."_

He couldn't bring himself to speak either.

Apollon had his hands resting on her shoulder, his back facing Loki. But then, he turned around showing puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, "L-Loki-Loki... How could you do this to Fairy-san?!" He was _very _upset, to a point where he was even _sobbing_.

"You little _twat. _Did you _hear him?!" _Takeru continued to grab at his collar and shake furiously.

Yes, he did hear Apollon, but he still refused to believe it was his fault.

But the bigger question was, _'is she going to be ok?'_

He blinked a few times, "Is-Is she... Go-" He was cut off, "She's sleeping, it'll take some time for her to recover." A smooth, unwavering voice resonated in the small cramped room. "Th-Thoth-sensei..." The forever mischievous Loki Laevatein looked down at his feet, he didn't believe he was ashamed at what he had done because he couldn't quite admit that it was his fault.

He caught a glimpse of Takeru balling his free hand into a fist, "If you have _nothing _to say, get the hell out of here..." He could hear Susanoo's grinding teeth.

_It wasn't his fault._

_He didn't do anything._

_He was just being himself._

_He had enough._

He kept his head hung low, not wanting to see the faces of his so called familiars. He harshly swatted Takeru's had off of him, turned on his heels, and briskly walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

•

He laid outside in the fields behind the buildings once again, it was peaceful, it was the place where he went to clear his mind. This was definitely a time where he needed to take a deep breath and block out the world. He closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to see if he'd fall asleep, however he didn't.

He sat up and plucked a flower blooming near him, he brought it to his face and examined the white daisy-like flower. After a few moments of holding the tiny plant, it started to wilt.

"I guess Zeus's power-suppressing _body jewelry _doesn't take away my heat..."

That was one thing he didn't like, a curse-like heat radiated from his body that never seemed to go away, he'd sometimes burn things accidentally due to immediate contact. It was mostly frustrating then anything else.

He dropped the once white flower to the ground and threw himself back into the grass.

Why was he lamenting? This wasn't his fault! Why does he keep subconsciously thinking otherwise? He shouldn't worry about such insignificant things.

_He'd just pretend like nothing happened..._

_•_

The next day, he got up early, earlier then Balder and Thor, his roommates. He decided that he'd go for a quick walk around before heading to his first class, unlike his usual schedule of just roaming all day doing nothing.

He quietly shifted out of the room and into the long, quite, and dimly lit hallway of the dorms. He made his way to no where in particular.

•

Before he knew it, he was walking pass the classroom, _his _classroom. He paused briefly and peeked into the room from the window. He wasn't expecting anyone, but to his surprise, Tsukuyomi was seated in his usual seat writing in his small notebook. He watched the Japanese god briefly before noticing that his forehead was in a knot, he seemed to be stressed or frustrated, especially the way he was vigorously writing in the small book. Unlike his usual cool exterior, Tsukito was actually showing emotion.

He demanded that his feet move forward, and so they did, albeit slowly. He felt like the hallway seemed to have a slight draft, unusual to the normal warm and cozy feeling.

He continued on walking while watching his feet, and before he knew it, he found himself in the infirmary wing of the building. He looked up to see the long hallway, it somehow _haunted _him.

Footsteps that were coming down the hallway was the first thing to pull him back to reality. He hid behind the corner and saw as Balder was the one making his way to Yui's infirmary room. He felt a twinge in his heart, but brushed it off as nothing not wanting to linger on it.

He watched as his brother-like figure hesitated before opening the door, he continued to stare at Balder as he closed the same door behind him. Loki was curious to see what he would be doing this early in the morning in Yui's infirmary room, so he quickly rushed up to the door and placed his ear next to it.

_"Yui-chan... I hope that you'll get better soon..."_

There was a long pause, and just when Loki thought about giving up on his eavesdropping, Balder started back up again.

So he kept his ear next to the door.

_"Wh-Why would Loki-chan do something like that...?"_

It sounded more like he was asking himself that more then he was asking the unconscious girl on the bed.

Then he heard sobbing from the god in the room.

_"Get well so that I don't have to worry about you!" _

It pained him to hear Balder say things like that, he assumed that the pain was from hearing Balder's strong words. He worried the heat in his chest came from the fact that Balder could loose control of himself and possibly hurt the people around him; including Yui.

But _never _in a million years did he think that the sizzling deep, deep, _deep _down in his chest was actually coming from _jealousy._

•

After a while, he decided to leave and come back late at night so that he couldn't run into any of the other gods, he was already shamed by them (or so Takeru called it) and didn't need to be constantly reminded.

He waited out in the grassy fields again, taking in the scent of the fresh grass and the early morning dew. But his paradise lasted only for a few fleeting moments for his radiating heat burnt the green off the edges of the blades and dried up the dew. He sighed and decided to ignore it.

For some odd reason, his godly powers were actually _bothering _him for the first time in his life.

He continued to think how he was going to deal with Balder and Yui, he was definitely going to burst, it was just a matter of time if things continued on the path it was going on.

But little did he know that Balder wasn't the problem.

•

He found himself asleep in the fields again, but this time, he slept through the morning, by the sun's odd position, he assumed that it was midday (Loki had learned the new rotational axis that this world rotated on, it was quite different from the Norse's). He got up, brushed the debris off of him and proceeded to class.

•

He was going to be late, two hours to be exact, but he didn't care, he decided to show up just to make sure that the other gods were staying in line.

Luckily for him, Thoth-sensei ignored his presence when he opened the door, and proceeded with his lecture without bothering to acknowledge his sudden appearance.

Loki moved to the back of the room away from most of the gods, but still with them in view. He watched them closely like a hawk eyeing its prey, his slit pupils boring holes into the backs of their heads. He wanted to make them feel uncomfortable, but none of them moved.

Not an inch.

•

Since school for them was quite short (due to the fact that there was only one teacher for the gods, and naturally, sitting in the same spot for a few hours on end would likely result in inpatient immortals), the gods and their spirit-classmates were excused to do what they like.

Loki watched the gods and kept in mind that they were probably going to head on to see Yui. He quickly butted in the moment he heard them talking about her.

"Baldy-chan! Can I come~?" He purred as he slung an arm around his neck. He briefly looked around and saw that the other gods were glaring at him. He looked back at Balder whom held a distasteful face towards him, "No, I rather you stay outside of Yui's infirmary room. You continue to prove to be a danger towards her." He stuck up his nose to Loki, and he couldn't help but think,

_'You're the danger, Balder-san.'_

•

Opposite to Balder's request, Loki went, primarily to follow the gods to make sure they wouldn't say anything to agitate Balder's tender heart.

Though he didn't know, Loki really wanted to make sure the gods didn't do anything to Yui.

He watched and waited until finally two hours passed by and the last two people remaining was

Balder and Apollon, he didn't know what they were waiting for, but they were probably trying to outlast each other.

Loki watched as Balder conspicuously eyed Apollon as he caressed Yui's arm, he felt his eye twitch in annoyance believing that it was because Apollon was agitating Balder's god of destruction. Though, Apollon was really agitating _Loki's heart._

•

By the time Apollon and Balder left (they decided to leave together because they both wanted to out last the other and couldn't settle upon an agreement) it was past sunset. Loki decided to sneak in soon after they disappeared down the corridor.

"Yyyuuuuiiii-chaannn~" he purred softly when he slid through the door quietly shutting it behind him. "Lo-Loki-san?" He heard her, he heard her _beautiful _voice.

Wait.

Did he just call her voice _beautiful?_

"Yes my dear?" He walked up to her and looked into her piercing maroon eyes, he caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand.

"Loki-sa-san... Why are you acting so... S-Strange...?" She mumbled softly after he had kissed her forehead and proceeded to gingerly draw circles on the top of her hand with his index finger.

That was an excellent question on her part, one that he should ask himself.

But Loki wasn't ready to let his heart spill, but he couldn't keep his guard up for forever.

_And he _hated _it._

"Oh my pretty little _Kusanagi..." _He grinned his signature smirk, "Do you know what you do to me?" He couldn't stop his lips from moving, he just continued like he was talking to himself.

"You make me feel _envious_ of the other gods..." He leaned down and brushed his long canines along the side of her ear and moved down to leave a trial of his saliva on her cheek. He could hear her squeak by his actions and that, somehow, sounded so much more _pleasurable _then any woman's moan.

"Yui-chan. you. make. me.

_Jealous..." _

He eyed her like prey, ready to pounce on his reward. He enunciated each word like it was life or death.

He ran a finger under her chin leaving it linger for three moments to long, "You make me _crazy." _

He didn't look her in the eyes because he knew what he did. He knew that he opened himself to her, in his strange way.

He leaned over the bed resting his two hands on either side of her shoulders as he leaned down to be merely centimeters from her lips.

_"I'm a very possessive man, Yui~chan... Don't forget _your mine."

With that, he lightly brushed his lips across hers like a feather gracing the surface of water.

* * *

**As usual, if you review, I'll PM you the next pairing! Thanks everyone!**


	4. BLADERxYUI

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey guys, sorry for the late update... that's kinda my fault... anyways, I'm practically falling asleep on my computer, so I hope that my grammar is ok...

ANYWAYS, this chapter is kinda long and I hope that it doesn't drag (because I hate stories like that), this is for all y'all Balder lovers out there! I hope it's up to par with your standards!

Like usual, if you review, I'll tell you the next pairing!

I hope that I can get the next chapter done quickly so that I can update at time... And since its finals week next week, I've been _extremely _busy.

Sorry my fellow readers, but please enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: I FUGGIN HATE THIS..._**

**_._**

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

_**BALDERxYUI **_

* * *

"Oh, hello Thor-sempai!" Yui gleefully greeted the green haired, Norse god of thunder while clasping her notebooks to her chest. She was merely walking down the corridor when she decided to stop by one of the hallway's windows where Thor was sitting by.

"Good afternoon, Kusanagi-san." He dipped his head, his greeting polite as ever. She strolled up to him leisurely wanting to find out what he was doing during his lunch break. "Are you perhaps reading something?" She always talked to this kami differently from the others because, well... He was just _different_. "Yes." Was all to his short answer.

She leaned over to catch a glimpse of what he was reading, but no matter how hard she tried, bending over wasn't going to get her anywhere. She sat down by his side and _finally _saw what he was reading; Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. "Oh wow! I love his writing! The way he was with a pen, it was absolutely _breathtaking!" _She gushed over literature, it was just part of her nature.

She saw him crack a smile, "Yes, it is quite miraculous."

* * *

•

* * *

Balder was headed towards the Dinning Hall, when he came across Thor-kun's voice, he usually ate lunch with his two best friends, so he decided to find their whereabouts. He followed the voices down the hallway and what he saw next, made him clench his chest.

Thor and Yui-chan were sitting together by the window sharing a book.

He swore nothing hurt more then that, how could he have let this happen. Thor-kun was the god he was the least worried about.

He knew that he was very open about his feelings and emotions toward Kusanagi Yui, and he was, quite frankly, not embarrassed one bit by it. If he had to rip her away from Thor, so be it.

By the time he had made his mind up about what he was going to do, Yui was leaning a little too much to her right, _towards Thor_. This time when he clenched his chest, he dug his nails through the fabric.

That usual gleeful face was no longer as he purposefully strode over to the two, there seemed to be that dangerous grace in his step. "Yui-chan, may I speak to you?" He plastered that very fake smile on, maybe to _normal_ people it looked genuine, but the people close to him knew better.

Thor looked up at him ripping his gaze away from Yui's face. Balder knew that Thor could see right through him, he didn't care, anything to keep her by his side forever.

"Yui-chan?" A hint of annoyance graced his voice, his flawless bright features visibly tensed to the people immune to his alluring aura.

* * *

•

* * *

She was terrified of him, she's seen this before, may times before, but she knew it was slowly getting worse. The amount of times he'd pulled her away from the other gods were increasing a substantial amount. So much that in fact that she'd no longer have _any _time with the other kami-samas.

He always insisted that she eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him everyday of the week, including the weekends. He demanded that she walk with him to and from class.

After a while, it got exhausting.

"Yes, Balder-san!" She realized that she was unresponsive for a while, "I was j-just reading with Thor-san!" She added for good riddance.

"Can I speak with you, Yui-chan?" He kept that bittersweet fake smile on his lips, she was never scared of Balder, but recently, that's started to change.

Afraid that something bad might happen if she declined, she nodded her head and quickly stood up, "O-Ok..."

And before she could throw an apologetic glance back to Thor, Balder quickly swept her away down the hall and around the corner.

Balder continued to drag her along while he kept a fast pace in front, while she could hardly keep up and she constantly tripped over her own feet. She didn't fall—well she couldn't—because of Balder's strong grasp on her wrist that will inevitably form a ugly bruise.

They were walking forever it seemed, she still had no idea where he was taking her. She forced herself to stop, putting her feet in front of her while she grabbed his forearm with her free hand, "Balder-san! Stop!" He finally stopped and turned around. What she saw almost made her cower from absolute fear, "No." He stated with his cold eyes boring holes through her. She's never seen such a... _dark _side to him.

He started to yank her again and this time, she was too terrified and too shaken to protest.

He turned down what felt to her like the twentieth hallway before he shoved her into a room. She had previously thought that she had explored all the vast halls of the school, but she was very much mistaken.

He slammed the door behind them. "B-Balder-san...?" She stammered standing in the middle of the extremely large and extravagant room, she'd probably compare it to a royal ballroom in children's fantasy books. Before she could further examine the room, her back abruptly hit the wall, she could feel the air knocked out of her lungs.

* * *

•

* * *

He pushed her to the wall, he was ready to make her his.

He could no longer bare to watch the way the other gods looked at her.

He could no longer stand and watch her throw _herself _to them.

It was like she was purposefully trying to make him _jealous. _And it hurt him to no end.

"Yui-chan..." He breathed on her face as he leaned his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and took in her scent, the scent that made him go crazy.

He had one leg between the two of hers, his forearms resting on the sides of her head, his body pretty much pressing against her in a way that he _knew _made her uncomfortable. He didn't care at the moment, he just _wanted her. _

She was unusually quiet in her current predicament, but he didn't think about that, his mind was too busy running the previous scene he had just witnessed over and over again in his subconscious.

_The way Thor was watching her made him want to bring up whatever his empty mortal stomach could find. He couldn't believe that she was allowing Thor to rake his eyes over her, he thought that she was smarter then that. He thought that she knew she already belonged to him, and no one else._

_The way Thor's fingers 'accidentally' brushed over hers when he wanted to turn the page, it make him sick. But what was worse was when she flushed from the contact, it made his blood evaporate because it was past its boiling point. _

_He thought she knew better then that._

He wanted to make it clear to her that she was his and only his, he wanted to leave his mark on _his property. _

Rage overtook him, to a point where his sensitive side was long forgotten. His sense of moral dignity from right and wrong slipped away the moment he saw the two sitting so close.

"Balder-san..." Her voice was so small and so quite, she almost seemed _scared of him. _

He opened his eyes and looked into the depths of her caramel pupils, she had so much love in them. Even he could see it through the thick layer of her fear. He cupped her face in his soft hands, he could feel her lightly push on his chest. "You're mine, Yui-chan..." He whispered, their lips only mere centimeters apart.

He saw her eyes shut close just before he slowly, _so excruciatingly slowly _started to move his lips forward. She sunk further in to the wall, trying her hardest to shy away. He smirked at her reaction.

* * *

•

* * *

This was definitely not the Balder she knew, this Balder was reckless and would do anything to get what he wanted. She concluded that in this predicament, he wanted _her. _She was scared, almost deathly scared of him, she hopped that Thor-sempai or _someone_ would find them and stop the God of Light from what he was going to steal away from her; _her first kiss. _

She wanted to enjoy it and not be _forced _into it. She loved Balder-san, but she didn't love him _that way. _She didn't think she did anyways, she didn't have any real attraction towards any of the gods, but she did enjoy their warm company.

But the Balder before her wasn't anything she was used to. He was _possessive _and bordering the fine line of being harsh and just plain _cruel. _She missed the happy and cheerful Balder who seemed to have no worries.

She could feel his body pressing her further into the wall, she placed two hands on his chest and almost shoved him, she was panicking, but he didn't budge.

Before she knew it he was leaning in ready to take away a precious asset just for his gluttony. "B-B-Bal-der-san!" She could feel her body temperature rising and her face turning bright red while she became a nervous reck. She grabbed his uniform where her hands were resting and it bunched under her hold. She turned her face to the side and looked away just as the doors to the extravagant room swung open with much force and in dashed...

_Dionysus? _

Not the person she expected, but at this point anyone would do.

"Sorry to interrupt..." He cleared his throat looking away.

She was too embarrassed to even turn towards Apollon's brother, her entire face a deep crimson. She could barely look at Balder, but she could feel him hide his face into the nape of her neck behind her cheek. His hot breath caressing her tender skin.

Neither Yui nor Balder answered to poor Dionysus.

"W-Well, there'll be a school ball this evening..." His voice drifted, she didn't know where he was going with this. "I-I was wondering if _you_ were-" he cleared his throat again, "If _you two_ are going?" She mentally noted his error. "Y-Yes... I suppose so..." She couldn't bring herself to look up yet, she still couldn't recover from her equal to death embarrassment.

* * *

•

* * *

He heard the doors slam against the side of the walls when it was forced open, he didn't move however. If it was any of the gods, he wanted them to know what they were doing, what it looked like they were doing, anyways.

He still didn't like the interruption, so he leaned his lead into the crevice of her neck and brushed his lips on her clavicle gently. He could tell Yui was embarrassed by their private get together, but he was feeling _proud, _too proud, like he had won a trophy and now he was putting it on display to boast about it.

_"W-Well, there'll be a school ball this evening..."_

That definitely perked his interest, it was the Greek god of fertility, he had to admit, he was surprised to see that drunk.

_"I-I was wondering if you were-... If you two are going?" _

He wanted to laugh at the poor god's mistake, it was pitiful.

_"Y-Yes... I suppose so..." _

He could feel her voice through her chest, it was so soothing. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone, successfully giving him a squeak from her and some dirty glares from the god of Fertility. "Oh and, Loki is looking for you, Balder." With that he hastily took his leave slamming the doors shut.

He leaned ever so slightly back and looked into _his goddess's _face, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. He acted as if nothing had happened, it was like he pressed the resume button on a movie.

"Yui~chan... Let's go to the ball together. Shall we, _malady_?" He brushed his lips against her quivering ones, she was still otherwise.

How could he possibly let his precious gem go to a potentially romantic occasion without him being the man standing next to her? He wished not to see any other male by her side, it would make his temper flare to uncontrollable heats.

"I-I..." She placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved, he decided to let her go, she needed time to realize that she _wants_ him.

* * *

•

* * *

She was ready to let the waterfall of tears flow, but there were spirits walking in the halls heading to their next class for their lunch period was long over. She just ran covering as much of her face as her hands would allow. She didn't know where she was headed, or why she was running, she just knew that she needed to go _somewhere. _

Before she could stop it, she let a sob rip through her throat, why couldn't she control her emotions? Damn those female teenage hormones. The only possible explanation to her sudden outburst was from fear, _was she afraid of Blader? Had she come to a point where she couldn't even face him? _

She stopped running and ran to one of the windows, she slammed her back against the wall and let her weight slide down. She was exhausted and panting hard.

_Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat._

She could hear rhythmic soft footsteps, she didn't really want to face anyone just yet. She hoped that they'd just leave her alone. She wanted to figure this out for herself, she didn't want to burden anyone with her problems because she was a selfless person like that.

"Kusanagi-san?" She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up to see red wine hair and emerald eyes.

"Dionysus-sempai?"

She looked up at his calm form, but his forehead was in a knot. "Kusanagi-san, what seems to be the matter?" He kneeled down about a foot in front of her and gently reached out to brush the stray tear off her cheek.

She gently smiled from his concern, "Oh, nothing, thank you for worrying Dionysus-sempai." He cracked what seemed to be a worried smile for her. "Come now, Little Lamb, let us return to class now." He reached out and slipped her hand in his as he helped her stand.

Yui blushed at his tenderness towards her, she didn't know that Dionysus had this side to him, since he was always drinking or being drunk.

"Thank you, Dionysus-sempai."

"Not a problem... _My queen."_

* * *

•

* * *

By the time he left the grand ball room, he was emitting an awful amount of cheerfulness. Almost drunk on happiness. He knew that his Yui-chan would ask him to be the man by her side. It was a matter of time before she chose him. His smile grew wider as he strode down the hallway to his class.

* * *

He thought Yui-chan had gone back to class, but he was wrong, she was with _Dionysus. _

His smile instantly faded as he watched the two laughing as they walked side by side—hand in hand— down the hallway. They _almost _looked like they were together.

His face became devoid of emotion as he decided to approach them, "Yui~chan!" He quickly ran up to them, he kept his eyes on her as she inched closer to Dionysus. He saw as the Greek God of Fertility watched her reaction to his arrival. "Come now! Let's go to class!" He smiled widely at his violet haired goddess while grabbing her free hand. She looked up to Dionysus with pleading eyes, while he narrowed his.

Although the god in front of him was probably couple centimeters taller than him, he calculated the outcome of his prevail against the Greek god and he still had a chance with hand to hand. Although his _other side_ was sometimes very clumsy, he on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

"Yuuuii-chan..." He whined.

Dionysus released her tender hand quickly, sending back a quick retort over his shoulder before disappearing into the classroom, "Don't do anything Norse, or I'll find out."

He gave one second more of his lingering glare before turning back to Yui. "Let us skip class, shall we?" He didn't give her enough time to answer, instead he just pulled on her hand intertwining his fingers with hers before running off with her in toll.

* * *

•

* * *

Balder was scaring her, more now then ever, especially when he was a man on a mission dragging her to an unknown destination, _again_. Why hadn't she declined his invitation? She should've known better then to ditch class.

Before she knew it, he had dragged her into his dorm room. He slammed the door shut behind them and grabbed her upper arms and forced her to the side. And this time it wasn't a solid wall that her back hit, it was a soft bed. She fell back and gasped at the shock of sudden contact.

She was ready to push herself up and off when Balder had followed her down. It was like the ballroom scene was replaying just forty-five degrees turned down.

He he held his body over hers while she tried to sink into the covers. She tried to look anywhere but his eyes, but she accidentally met the icy caverns. She quickly turned her head madly blushing from such close proximity.

"Yui~chan..." He breathed her name out, it tingled against her skin, she shut her eyes close.

"Look at me, Yui~chan..." He licked her cheek leaving a trail of his hot saliva, she sealed her lips from letting out a small squeak. "B-Balder-s-san..." She reluctantly opened her eyes and decided that she had to do something. She saw his hand next to her head and she placed her hand gently on top of his, still not daring to look into his eyes. She wanted out.

She could feel him tense before her entire world was literally flipped, he was suddenly beneath her on the bed while she was on top.

"B-Balder-san?" She hoped that he would let her go if she... Was _supportive? _Supportive of _what he wants? _But no, that probably made the situation worse. She tried to sit up by pushing off his chest, but he simply just pulled her back down, "Yui-chan... Please stay with me." He had pleading eyes, she couldn't say no, but either way, she wasn't able to get off.

She laid still, not answering.

* * *

•

* * *

"Yui-chan, have you connected with Dionysus?" He was curious, she seemed to be closer to that bastard more then normal. "Wh-What...?" Her honey sweet voice dripped with innocence, he hoped that he would be the man to make her a woman. But at the present moment, he was worried about his rivals.

"The Greek god of Fertility, have you _connected _with him?" His voice was tainted with anger, frustration, a hint of annoyance, and a split second of _jealousy._ He continued trying to capture her eyes, but they seemed to drift away from his gaze, and since she didn't answer, he continued, "It doesn't matter," he paused, realization sinking in again, "_your mine anyways._" He snaked his arm around her waist and a hand behind her head, bringing her face closer to his.

He decided that this is how she would start to fall for him, and fall hard.

He kissed her, there was no words to describe what he felt surge through himself. _She tasted amazing against his lips, like there were no other woman in the world. _It felt to him like they were Bounded by Vows already.

* * *

•

* * *

She didn't know what was going on with the sweet and childish Balder she has come to known, this _person _in front of her wasn't the same man she met. She was no longer scared but _terrified _of this inhumane god giving her nothing but pure shame.

He kissed her forcefully, holding her closer to his body, leaving no space for the Holy Spirit. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she tried to open her mouth to tell him what he was doing was wrong. She didn't want to go through with anything with this—this _monster _who has eaten up and buried her oh so sweet Balder.

But opening her mouth proceeded the situation to advance, not to her favor. The god of destruction was showing his true colors as he slipped his tongue into her mouth while flipping their bodies around again. She felt the warm bed sheets beneath her as he pushed her further into the soft mattress.

_Was she really going to be forced to go through this?_

* * *

•

* * *

He could feel himself loosing grip on reality as his second soul took control, he was like a bystander in the crowd, not being able to change the fate that was being played out in front of him.

He truly lost himself when she opened her mouth for him.

He was holding her by her hips as he roamed the covered skin of her abdomen, he could already feel her muscles quiver. How was she going to be when he _truly touched her? _He continued to kiss her, not caring if he suffocated along the way.

He quickly shrugged off his coat before caressing her throat. He slipped his arm under the small of her back as he arched her body closer to his up off the bedding.

Not being able to intake more oxygen, he pulled away only to start kissing down her jawline.

When he pulled away, she gasped his name, _"Balder-san!" _And that proceeded to pump the god of destruction's blood even more.

* * *

•

* * *

She knew where he was going, he's tried this before **(A/N: usually don't do this kind of thing in the middle of a ****_heated XP _****moment like this, but I'm taking this reference (****_'he's tried it before_****') from the KnA game) **but thankfully Loki-san was nearby to stop him. This time, no one was coming for her rescue.

He stopped his hot trail of passionate kisses and bore his glare into her eyes. He moved his hands down to the too button of her blouse by her collar, "Stop! Balder-san!" She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to see this person on top of her.

She broke out crying, covering her eyes and sobbing.

She didn't see his initial reaction, she didn't want to, she was deathly afraid she'd see _someone_ else.

She could feel her hands being removed from their hold as Balder brought them to his lips and laid them gently on his mouth kissing them. She turned away from him, hot tears streaming down her face. "Yui-chan..." He brushed away the bangs in her face. "It's ok, _my goddess_..." He kissed the tears on her face, she could feel herself shiver. "Why don't we eat lunch?" He smiled sliding off of her and standing up. She cracked her eyes open and saw him holding his hand out to her.

She didn't want to take it, but she did anyways, another force pulling her towards him.

* * *

•TIMESKIP•

* * *

They were walking down the hall hand in hand, fingers intertwined. He still hadn't told her where they were going, she felt lost, all day, people just dragging her around. She didn't want to constantly be pulled around like a rag doll. He on the other hand seemed to be enjoying their time together immensely. She was scared that this definitely wasn't the Balder she has come to know, but the God of Destruction.

They continued down the hall, silently for the time being.

* * *

•TIMESKIP•

* * *

They were sitting down in the gazebo eating a _vegetarian meal. _She noticed how Balder didn't order meat for the meal for he always ate meat. It just confirmed her suspicions even more that this being in front of her was the god of destruction.

"Yui-chan, you haven't said much, how are you feeling?" He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead, she didn't more an inch. She let him touch her although she was terrified.

* * *

•

* * *

She acted so scared, he was worried about her health. Had that bastard Dionysus touched his goddess? He'd make sure that the god of fertility would pay the ultimate price for touching what was his. He didn't like the thought of any man touch her, especially a minuscule god as the likes of Dionysus.

He tried to brush it off nonchalantly reminding himself that she'd attend the school ball with him.

* * *

•TIMESKIP•

* * *

He was back in his dorm looking for suitable clothing for the gala. He knew that he wanted to wear something tradition to his home world, so he decided to wear the battle uniform his father, Odin had given to him as his annual birthing gift. He draped the furs along his shoulders and buckled down the clothing to his shoulders and waist while propping his feet into its comfortable Norse combat boots. He even wanted to boast to Yui about his Sword of Light that slightly resembles the mysterious sword slung on her pale neck.

He was definitely excited to see his goddess in her dress, any dress would make her look wonderful.

* * *

•

* * *

Yui Kusanagi wasn't looking forward to going to this extravagant gala. She wasn't used to such foreign concepts for she never really attended any type of ball in her home world. She didn't know what to wear...

* * *

She had decided to go to the school store for they had anything she could ever want. She just hoped that the spirits there would help her pick out the perfect dress for a dance—if she should even call it that—like this one.

She had been deliberately thinking about it the entire time while walking to the school store that she didn't even notice the person in front of her that was directly behind the entrance way.

"Ouch!" She stumbled back, rubbing her head a little. The person in front of her, well they acted more like a wall, didn't move an inch. "Ah! Little Lamb! It's you, what in Athena's name are you doing here?" He had stabled her by placing two large hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, well..." She was embarrassed for some reason, but she couldn't lie under Dionysus's penetrating glare, "I-I came to look for a dr-ress..." She admitted lowering her gaze to his chest. "Well, we could look for something together!" She perked at his sudden announcement, was he really willing to technically go _shopping _with her? She never had a boy offer to go shopping with her...

* * *

•••TIMESKIP•••

* * *

Balder had arrived to the grand ball room on time, the rest of the gods filing in one after another, all looking around. He knew who they were looking for, the same girl who he was trying to searching out.

_Yui Kusanagi._

He noticed that all the gods were here, they were just missing _her. _None of the spirits showed, maybe it was just a special occasion for the gods and their human representative.

But that's when he noticed _not all of the gods _were here. There was one missing.

_It was Dionysus._

He could feel his eye twitch as he pushed his long golden hair behind his shoulder. He didn't want to believe that Yui was with him of all people, he _hated _the idea.

He _loathed _it.

But the chattering around the gods died quickly as the two late guests arrived.

_And together._

He could already feel his hand resting on the handle of his Light Sword.

They walked together, gracefully as her long Greek style toga dragged along the ground, the same wine red color of that bastard Dionysus's revealing masculine style toga. Something about the fact that they were wearing lover's clothing made his heart burn to ashes.

* * *

•

* * *

She was having a great time with Dionysus-sempai. He treated her well and always asked what she wanted to do. He even paired his toga with hers! She felt like she was going to a extravagant school gathering with her best friends. She never knew that school could be this fun.

Dionysus was holding her hand as they walked through, she could feel the intense gaze of all the other gods on her, she suddenly felt subconscious of how she looked.

She tried to stand behind Dionysus's large frame, but he pulled her out in front of him, "Come out now, Little Lamb, I want to see you!" He was unusually cheerful, like he was drunk on happiness. It was pleasant.

But then she saw golden locks move in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Balder-san standing by himself looking out the large windows up at the extensive milky ways and bright moon.

"Balder-san, is something the matter?" She wanted to confront him about everything that's happened in the past day.

"Kusanagi-san..." He looked down at his feet as his hand slid off the handle of large sword that was kept in a beautiful sheath that had gold bands wrapped around it. She was surprised that he called her by her last name, it was quite formal and seemed to fit for the gala they were currently attending.

But something stuck out to her, something in his voice was different.

"Balder-san." She smiled a soft smile at him, stepping into his line of view while grabbing his hand and holding it between her two, "Let's go dance."

There was classical music in the background that you'd naturally slow dance to. She hoped that he'd say yes so they could talk in their little bubble.

He looked up to her and nodded before she led the way to the center of the room where he pulled her close in a careful way, unlike he had been doing before. She wondered what changed inside of him.

"Kusanagi-san, I'm sorry..." He hide his face in the nape of her neck behind her hair where she couldn't see his face. The tone in his voice was very sincere, "It's ok Balder-san," she paused squeezing his hand tighter, "_it wasn't you._" She simply stated.

There was silence while they continued to dance until the song was slowly coming to an end.

...

"Though, you won't run off to Dionysus now, would you?"

She laughed.

"Of course not, Balder-san."

* * *

**As usual, if you leave a review about anything, whether its about grammatical error, the story was too long, blah, blah, blah, ANYTHING. **

**Then you'll receive a PM from me, the author telling you what the next pairing is!**

**Thanks again!**


	5. HADESxYUI

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! So for me in my late timezone, this is posted on Sunday night, so to everyone like 6804329769302 hours ahead of me, this will be early! (well, now that I think about it, for like everyone).

As usual, this story doesn't not have a beta, if there are any mistakes (there probably are even though I read through it like 5 times) I'm sorry in advance!

So my midterms are **THIS FUGGIN WEEK** and well, I don't think I'm going to have the time to upload by next monday. I rushed to finish this one so that y'all have something to read this week (for yall still in school and taking test, this I hope will be a stress reliever). Considering the fact that I kinda rushed this, I hope (once again -_-') that this is up to par with everyone!

Please enjoy and leave a comment for a sneakpeak!

Arty: Oh thank you for your lovely reviews! Seeya soon I hope!

_**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH... ALL THAT OTHER CRAP TOO.**_

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

**HADESxYUI**

* * *

He didn't want her to come near him, any man under his situation would've said thee same thing. He didn't want to hurt any of the gods, but since Kusanagi-san was human, even more so he didn't want her coming around.

_He didn't want to hurt the person he loved._

* * *

As usual, he was sitting on his usual bench just behind the tennis courts where no one really roamed. He thought of the bench and the area to be the only place where he could hide from the rest of the school. It was a very secluded area, the only good thing about it was that he could watch the sunset and gaze at a perfectly clear sky with no obstructions. He loved astronomy and knew that the telescope he carried was forged by a few of his own people in hopes that their dearest protector would enjoy at least one thing in his dark immortal life. Believe it or not, there were a few souls that did enjoy his company as their protector and leader in their afterlife, but there were always the grand amount that have tried to send his very own soul to the Underworld's pool.

But that wasn't what he was worried about.

He was worried about his precious little _daifuku_. He always saw her as his little treat in a way; she was always so sweet like the strawberry daifuku she'd always prepare for him every Monday. Mondays were always the hardest day for him due to the fact that there was no other god in the world who could handle the dead as he did on a daily basis, so Zeus would send him back for a few fleeting moments to set things straight and make sure none of the souls were causing any sort of mayhem. It was hard to return to such a dreadful place when he's come to a beautiful place such as the garden,

_especially when she was there with him._

He shook his head while pursing his lips, what chance did he have? He wasn't like the other gods and he would openly admit it. He even told her to stay away because he was no good. It seemed to have worked for about... Ten minutes...

* * *

A smile graced his lips as he started to set up his telescope, he couldn't run away from her, could he? He was happy that she'd always seek him out, rather then him coming to her. It was amusing and sometimes enjoyable to see his dear nephew fume when she sought for his attention. Then again, every time she was around, something would happen to her, an especially _hot _drink spilling into her lap, a tennis ball hitting her in the head, the seemingly solid steps beneath her would crumble causing her to fall. It wasn't a matter of theory that his curse was behind everything, it was a matter of fact. And the curse embedded on his skin would forever remind him of it.

He tried to clear his mind by focusing on the telescope; it was hard not to think that her hands were touching the same place that his were. It just made the gloomy god smile even wider.

_"Hades-sempai!" _

He almost knocked over the telescope off its tripod.

_"Hades-sempai!" _

He balanced the item and turned his head around to face his intruder, the same thief who stole his thoughts day in, and day out.

"Kusanagi-san..." He breathed out as she approached, barely audible to the person of subject. "Hades-sempai, are you going to look at the stars tonight?" She smiled brightly at him, it felt so radiant to him that he was afraid that the red on his cheeks would be visible through the dim lights of dusk. He couldn't stop but help looking at her wonderfully, full, plump lips, they seemed to be drawing him in like the voices of a siren or the alluring charms of a succubus. For a moment, he thought she was surreal. Until he remembered that he was becoming unusually silent after her question.

"Ah, yes I am going to, according to the astronomical books specific to the garden's skies in the school's library, there'll be a meteor shower." He pointed out to the general direction where it would take place in a few moments. "That seems so interesting!" She sincerely gushed over it, although none of the other gods really took an interest in what he was interested in, she seemed to be supportive and excited in whatever he was doing. He couldn't help but think that her sweet disposition made her look so young and innocent.

He's been living for far more millenniums then the human mind could comprehend, so he knew when there was pure innocence in a person's eyes, and she definitely had plenty.

"Would you like to take a look?" He surprised himself by the sudden outburst; it was an outburst for him, albeit it was so quiet she probably should've missed it. The shock on her face was evident from a blush that slowly crept to her round cheekbones.

She nodded her head and took a few steps forward passing him along the way. He could almost guarantee that she wore strawberry scents just for him, she always smelled like vanilla strawberry daifuku.

He knew because it drove him to no ends how crazy and—dare he say it—_obsessed _he was becoming with just her scent, nonetheless the mere thought of her.

He brought his perverted subconscious back to the present moment as he saw his sweet little strawberry look through the telescope's eyepiece, resting her hands on its neck. He thought about how soft her hands were when he saved her from the river all those weeks ago. She was a frail little thing and he seemed to feel protective of her. At first he tried to brush off the odd feelings of protectiveness and forced himself to see her like Apollon, another _niece, _but that thought only lasted for so long after she started to seek out his attention more and more.

It took many restless nights and cold showers to finally convince himself that he had done something a god of his position is forbidden to do; _fall in love. _He had made mistakes in his younger years with past lovers, but he couldn't let go of the fact that she was _different _from the rest them in a way he couldn't comprehend, even to this day.

* * *

"Wow! It's absolutely breathtaking, although, I can't seem to focus in on Tsukito's home..." He refused to grimace when she stated the moon as Tsukito's home. After they had the moon festival, she started to see the night's source of light differently. Tsukuyomi was the _protector _of the moon and the guardian of the selfless rabbit, Usumaro. Ever since, she started to see Artemis's source of energy as Tsukito's home, for his temple remained there awaiting his return from the garden.

"I can help you with that..." He closed the space between them in two quick, swift steps and reached around her to adjust the focus to her preference. He could feel his chest brush against her back and he resisted the urge to flinch away, not wanting to cause her harm, for any wrong movement on his part could cause serious damage to her frail body.

He was surprising himself how much time he was allotting her to stay, usually by now, he'd brush her off and tell her to leave due to the immense amount of misfortune he would cause her. Maybe he finally realized that he couldn't push her away any longer because his heart wouldn't let distance form between them any farther then they're now.

"Is that better, Kusanagi-san?" He looked around the back of her head to search for her caramel chocolate eyes brushing a few strands of her indigo hair behind her ear. He could see her immediately return her attention towards the telescope as she bent her neck over to catch a quick glimpse through the glass. "Y-Yes, it's much better now, th-thank you Hades-sempai..." She stumbled on her words not making eye contact with him, but instead facing the telescope once again.

It turned quiet, but he refused to move away from her, she was just too _addicting._ She continued to look, was it just him or did she stay plastered to the telescope for just a minute too long?

He took a step back when the sky became dark with the overhanging thunderclouds, he didn't have to think twice where they appeared from. "I'm sorry Kusanagi-san, but my misfortune has once again ruined your evening." He was disappointed, usually by the time his third misfortune hit, she'd give up for the day exhausted. "No worries, Hades-sempai, we can walk around, I had brought an umbrella!" She picked up a large black umbrella off the ground. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Maybe it was because he was too busy watching her.

"Oh, ok." He was a man of very few words, so his answer must've been sufficient for her. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started to skip away with him in toll. He followed her slowly, she seemed to let loose when she was around him, he enjoyed watching her playfulness because it reminded him when he was a young immortal. He always felt different around her.

* * *

They ran around the garden, Yui holding the umbrella with one hand and dragging him along with the other. He had a light smile on his lips as they ran around in the rain. However, their alone time abruptly came to an end when she realized what time it was.

She immediately stopped running and turned around to face him, finally letting go of his hand. He was reluctant to release his intertwined fingers, "Hades-sempai, it's almost midnight! We've been out here for hours, and on top of all that, it's two hours past curfew! I'm surprised that Thoth-sensei or Zeus-sama haven't come out to tell us to go back to our rooms..."

He just nodded his head in agreement, he didn't want to give any type of response to her, and he didn't want her to leave him just yet.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow morning, Hades-sempai!" She almost ran off but something in his mind told him to stop her, his hand moved itself and grabbed her wrist. She turned around in surprise, "Hades-sempai?" He snapped out of his oblivion, "I'm sorry..." He quickly released her wrist and turned to leave not wanting to see her face until he's slept a solid few hours.

* * *

He lay in bed, mind occupied by one particular human female that has invaded his subconscious. He tossed and turned in bed, sweat trickled down his forehead from his restlessness. He was became frustrated with his thoughts for he couldn't dispose of the mere scent of the woman he fell in love with.

Then he had to remind himself that he was forbidden to fall in love...

Nightmares resumed themselves as if they hadn't disappeared when he came to the garden.

* * *

He woke with a sweat, wiping the drops off with the back of his hand and turned his head to face Apollon's bed. Of course, as usual, his nephew was up and out of bed, fully dressed and halfway out the door. "Uncle Hades! I was surprised you didn't wake up early this morning, usually you report to father on Monday mornings." Apollon made a confused face while Hades finally comprehended what his nephew had relied to him.

He bolted up out of the sheets running past Apollon, Hermes would've been proud. He ran all the way to the other side of the school where his brother's throne room was located. He burst through, slamming the double doors open with as much force as he could find in his human form. He was panting, salty body fluid running down his bare stomach and back while his sweat pants clung to his legs. "I'm sorry, brother, my thoughts were misplaced this morning, I forgot about my duties..." He bowed his head as he stood in the doorway with only pants on.

"Ha-Hades-sempai?" His head shot up, Kusanagi-san was standing before his brother, and alongside her was Tsukuyomi. He refused the urge to grimace at the Japanese god's presence.

"Naive brother, don't ever forget again or your throne will be lost. Anubis was able to control most of the dead for the time being and I have exiled most of the rebelling souls to nonexistence."

This made Hades boil, just because he couldn't get the girl out of his mind, hundreds, possibly thousands of souls will never have a life again. He was the ruler and he had lost innocent lives because of his own disposition. "I will not forget again..." His hair dropped in his eyes as he could feel Kusanagi's gaze on him.

The sensation of letting her down hurt his heart to no end. He quickly turned around and left without so much as a glance.

* * *

•

* * *

She had fun the other night with Hades-sempai, he was always so quiet and mysterious. She wanted to get to know him for he wasn't an open book like Apollon-san or Balder-san. He was intriguing and fun when she was with him, she felt she could be open around the guardian of the Underworld.

But the fun couldn't last all night; she had to remind herself that her regular school duties would take place once Monday morning rolled around.

* * *

She woke up early that morning for she knew that Tsukito needed her assistance with the second semester moon gazing festival. He had enjoyed working with her during the first one, so he requested her time once again during the spring, she happily obliged and decided to talk to Zeus-sama with him the next morning.

She threw on her uniform quickly and hopped in to her boots while stumbling out of her room. She ran down a few doors before she knocked softly on Tsukito and Takeru's door. A few seconds later, Tsukuyomi answered with a straight face, "Good morning, Kusanagi-san." She smiled pleasantly at his soft face which held very little emotion.

* * *

They made their way to Zeus-sama's throne room in silence, to no surprise on her part. They spoke to the ruler of the garden and he agreed to grant their wish.

"May I propose we have the gazing to be private to only the gods and Kusanagi-san?" Zeus raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but nodded. As if on cue, the doors swung opening hitting the walls with force,

_"I'm sorry, brother, my thoughts were misplaced this morning, I forgot about my duties..." _

She whipped her head around and saw the god of the Underworld bowing his head. At first she couldn't understand what he was speaking about until it hit her that it was Monday. She felt guilty, since the night before they were out all night in the rain, he probably came down with a slight cold and slept in.

_"Ha-Hades-san...?" _

The words slipped through her lips before she could stop it. He averted his gaze from the ground to her eyes for a split second before turning away to face the pillar closest to him.

_"Naive brother, don't ever forget again or your throne will be lost. Anubis was able to control most of the dead for the time being and I have exiled most of the rebelling souls to nonexistence."_

She couldn't quite understand what Zeus-sama was talking about, but she knew by Hades-san's reaction that it was terrible news.

She wished that he would look up so that he could see the apologetic look on her face. She felt _terrible _for doing this to him, he already had the curse of death, and to have this done to him, it must hurt.

_"I will not forget again..."_

And with that he left.

* * *

She left soon after with Tsukito by her side, he was good company if you didn't want to talk to the other person. He was usually unresponsive, and if he did respond, he'd give a fact that he read in a fake romance novel or state something someone related to him in the past. He was probably as close to humanity as a rock was.

However far away from humanity he was, he's still a being with a consciousness, "Tsukito-san, if you were to disappoint another person-"

"Had I disappointed you with my failure to become a better man?" He had cut her off assuming that this person she was referring to was him.

She quickly raised up her hands and shook them back and forth, "Oh no, no! Tsukito-san, you were wonderful! It's-It's just that-"

"According to these books, the next step in seducing you is to guide you to my room?" He was looked down at a very false romance novel teaching men how _not _to get women.

She wanted to face plant into the wall, "No, no, Tsukuyomi-san, it's ok, I was just wondering if-" she couldn't finish because she no longer felt his presence next to her, she turned around and he was sitting cross legged in the middle of the hallway. "Tsukito-san, what are you doing?" She was a very patient person, especially when she was with this certain god. "I once read in a book that when humans want to talk about their feelings, they sit down together and discuss. It seems that you want to talk about your mishaps with me, so we shall sit and talk."

She concluded that Tsukuyomi needed a lot of her human attention.

* * *

•

* * *

He had left in a rush not wanting to see the look on her face, what was she thinking of him? Was she disappointed? He wasn't sure, and now more then ever he wanted to know what he had missed. He checked the grand clock in his bedroom. He still had another half hour before classes started.

_Maybe this time, he could seek out her attention, just this once._

He was, after all, sucked into the _mischief of the gods_.

He had wandered the hallways for a solid ten minutes before stumbling on Tsukuyomi and Kusanagi-san. He couldn't ignore the twinge he felt when he turned the corner of the hallway and saw Tsukito resting his head in Kusanagi's lap. _'When had they become so close?' _

That was all his mind could comprehend.

He might've been the outcast, the dark one, the recluse, but for her, he'd come out, he'd risk everyone else's health so that he could be near her. Everyone else's _except hers. _

He continued to watch them, he said something to her and she lightly giggled, clasping a small hand to her lips. She was like an angel in the Underworld.

He saw Tsukiyomi's face graced with relaxation, there was an expression on his stone features, her aura wasn't just addictive and overwhelming for him either. He's never seen the guardian of the moon this open and thus sensitive to any one, nonetheless a human girl.

She was special, special to him, special to everyone else too. He didn't fail to notice the way everyone's attention was averted from their work to her eyes the moment she walked into a room. He was an observant man, and sometimes staying on the side was to his advantage and most of the time, to his disadvantage.

And in his case, winning the heart of a human girl, his priorities as the god of the Underworld and his misfortune of forever staying at a faraway distance was not to his favor. He realized that more than ever when he felt the burn of the scar etching itself into his bloodstream sending its poison into his heart.

He wished that he could make her laugh and giggle and smile the way she did for the other gods. He felt his disadvantage weighing on him like the weight of the world on Atlas's shoulders.

He turned away and decided not to put a lot of thought into it.

* * *

Class had been excruciatingly slow for him; he sat in his usual seat by the window and stared a hole through the glass, not bothering to pay attention to Thoth's useless lesson. He was only interested if it was concerning _Yui-chan_.

He blinked a few times at his thoughts, _'Yui-chan'? _Where in Mount Olympus did that come from? He shook his head and continued to stare to the garden outside.

* * *

As usual, he waited for the rest of the class to file out before he left; he hadn't averted his gaze away from the window since the beginning of class. The sun was in an off position for it was around three o'clock when everyone dispersed. He got up from his seat and proceeded out of the door when someone came crashing into him. He stumbled slightly, dropping his school case to the floor.

He looked down to see Kusanagi-san latched to his chest, he couldn't suppress the ferocious blush coming on him. "K-Kusanagi-s-san?" He could barely relay a message to her. "Gomenasai, Hades-san!" She dug her face into his chest, his cheeks were redder then the center of his beloved strawberry daifuku. He didn't understand what she was apologizing for, but whatever the case, he loved the close contact. However, he didn't know how to respond to her... affection? He pat her head as she pulled back, clinging to the front of his shirt as if it was dear life.

"I'm sorry for causing you to miss your duties in the underworld..." He didn't understand, "Kusanagi-san, I-I don't understand..." She looked up at him with those sweet, sweet caramel eyes, "I thought that you missed your duties because we were up all night."

The way she stated her last sentence made him flush completely. "It's-It's fine, I simply forgot." He tried to reassuringly smile at her, and in return, he received a gleaming Yui.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you..." He let his thoughts out before he could stop them, and now it was her turn to become confused, "I-I mean, I hope that you weren't disappointed that I-I had... I-I had let the souls-... I-I mean-"

He was silenced by the small kiss on his embarrassed flushed cheeks; she had tiptoed to the balls of her feet to reach his face. "I understand, and making mistakes and forgetting is all apart of being human, Hades-san." She smiled, her perfectly white teeth showing.

Something in the pit of his stomach leaped and he could feel his heart beat for the first time in his immortal life. The way she called his name without seeing him as an upperclassman made the darkness become brighter.

He could feel her small hand in his as she dragged him around the school like any normal day. He knew that his future wouldn't look so bleak if she was there by his side, teaching him her ways.

He still could feel the warm touch of her lips on his cheek and he realized that even if he had to spend the rest of his life as the observer, he'd live a thousand immortal lives just to see her warm smile that could light up the dark caverns of his cold heart.

_"Thank you, Yui-chan..."_

_"Your welcome, Hades-kun."_

* * *

**As usual, please leave a comment on anything (except flames)! I'd gladly reply with your well deserved sneakpeak! Thanks for the support everyone! **

**See ya next time!**


	6. TSUKITOxYUI

**_Author's Note:_**

Ok guys, I sincerely apologize for not being able to update any sooner! Hopefully this doesn't sound like an excuse, but its primarily due to the fact that my brain's on like a "vacation mode" the whole Christmas and New Years thing in my brain is kicking in... so well... I guess you could say that I've only been writing on fanfiction since like January so I never really spent my holidays on fanfiction!

ANYWAYS, besides that, I hope that ya'll had a nice Christmas! Got what you wanted (i sure as hell didn't... ugh... those stupid christmas love songs were killing me... too bad life isn't like fanfics... -_-')?

ANYWAYS, once again sorry for being late, I'll PROMISE to get the next chapter up on monday/tuesday! And since this is a christmas special, I hope you don't mind me making the next one a New Years special?

**Like usual, please review! and if you haven't, please follow and fav! ANYWAYS, onto the story! **

_**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, ONLY THE PLOT.**_

* * *

**Jealousy**

* * *

_TSUKITOxYUI_

* * *

He was holding his dear companion close to his chest while stroking his smooth fur, Usamaro has been his closest friend for the past few millenniums. The rabbit was calm in his hold as they looked over the balcony at the setting sun on the horizon of the garden, he could see the edge of the ocean from where he stood.

Usumaro squirmed in his grasp, a form of telling his protector to release him. Tsukito dropped him to the floor and turned to watch his quaint white figure disappear down the stairs. He sighed at the sudden loss of heat from his chest, being a human was a great disadvantage. He felt too much, he needed too much; he disliked it with a passion. Although, most couldn't tell by the way he came across: cool, calm, and collective, albeit mostly emotionless.

He continued to watch the sun set as another day at the garden ended, how did he get himself in this mess of a situation. His dear brother too was caught in this small dilemma. He however, didn't feel it needed much thought for everything would play out with time. Although his brother had a different opinion on that.

"Tsukito-sempai?"

He moved his gaze off from the reminisces of the setting sun to the girl who approached him, "Good evening, Kusanagi-san." He replied with a blank face. "I found Usumaro, he was following me around and I thought that perhaps you were near, but I couldn't find you..." He saw how she held and stroked his beloved companion with such care and gentle hands that he had to admit he was pleased to see her care for Usamaro in such a way. Most humans he'd come to see were greedy and selfish, henceforth his strong discontentment towards them.

"I had not followed you for it was Usumaro's doing, he decided to roam the halls himself." He turned back around to find no trace of the setting sun. "I am going to show myself in for dinner now." He walked pass Kusanagi without so much as a glance.

"Ah-ah, uh, I'll come with!" She quickly followed the lavender haired god with Usumaro bouncing in her arms.

* * *

He knew of her lingering presence behind him, he didn't mind, but being alone was his forte and he preferred it that way. However, when it came to his brother and this particular violet haired human, he didn't seem to mind.

He picked up his pace deciding that the faster he gets to his current destination, the better for his sanity.

* * *

They had arrived to the fields out in the back of the school where the gods had decided that they'd host their dinners for the remainder of the year. Tsukito, in all honesty, didn't care where they ate as long as he received his nightly nourishment.

"Are you hungry, Tsukito-sempai?" He regarded the young human female with a straight face, "In matter of my own opinion, I do believe I am." He moved his gaze off of her pale face and to his close friend. He decided to let the girl hold his dearest friend, for he didn't mind the attention she gave to Usumaro. "I'll get you a plate!" She smiled and ran off cooing to the white rabbit in her arms.

"Hey bro!" He saw his sibling rush up to him in a hurry, "Have you been _seeing _Weed outside of our classes?!" Tsukito didn't understand the sheen of—_something—_over the god of the sea's eyes. He couldn't help but become curious as to what his brother was speaking so bluntly about, what was making him act so... Protective? "You face is red." He pointed out to his cheeks.

Susanoo's face turned even more red with—what was it? He pulled out one of his pocketbooks and flipped through it... Ah, _embarrassment._ "According to my notes, your face has a sever case of _idiopathic craniofacial erythema, _or mostly referred to being _flushed._" He looked over the cover of his notes to see his brother's eye twitching while avoiding his gaze. "No-o... Be-Besides! You haven't answered my question!" He snapped the small pocketbook shut, "Ah, I do believe that Usamaro has been seeking our her comfort." He simply stated, looking behind him to see Kusanagi-san getting their food that Balder was making.

"Wha-? What do you mean, _Usamaro?" _Why was his brother creating such a scene? "Brother, I have already said, Usamaro seeks her out..." He closely inspected his brother's reaction, he hoped to become more human in order to be rid of the garden, therefore, his brother was his key to learn about human emotions. "Bro-! You-! Urgghh!" He assumed that this was- wait, he forgot. He pulled out his notebook again—_frustration_, "The best solution for your extreme case would be to drink soothing tea, or perhaps an hour or two more of sleep." He looked up from his book to meet the red and _frustrated _face of the god of storms and seas .

"Tsukito-san!" The two brothers looked up, Tsukuyomi however turned to watch his brother's face, though, it was quite hard for he had disappeared. "Here's your food, Usumaro helped me pick it out!" She smiled with such radiance, that it probably out shown the moon's beams. This feeling of _something _was so overwhelming in his chest, he was temped to open his notebook once again. "Thank you, Kusanagi-san." He politely regarded her while taking the plate full of food.

He sat on one of the many picnic mats rested on the ground, "Itadaikimasu." He quietly stated in sync with the girl next to him. He had a hard time eating because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She continued to devour her food like she had never tasted steak before, Usamaro was eating whatever vegetable food she had dropped in her lap for him.

She had finished quickly, he had taken his time, probably due to his unrighteous staring. "So what were you planning to do, Tsukito?" He didn't realize she was conversing to him, "Hmm?" She had this lopsided smile, he once again found himself wanting to pull out his pocketbook. "I was wondering what you were going to do for the Christmas festival." He could feel that curious side of him leak, "What is _Christmas?" _She stroked Usumaro's white fur while she tried to explain to him, "Well, it's a time when us humans celebrate the joy of giving and for some religions, the birth of their god. It's when people will buy gifts for their loved ones and-" she reached out and rested her hand on his, "Tsukuyomi-sama, please, you don't have to take notes..." He hesitantly put away his pen and paper.

"It's when people give gifts to the ones close to them to show their appreciation for them throughout the year. Of course there are other little things like holly, the Christmas trees, hot cocoa, eggnog, snow, and mistletoe." The last object stuck out to him, the way that she _flushed_—he implied from what his notes said—when she stated _mistletoe. _"What is this, _mistletoe, _Kusanagi-san?" He watched her closely as she turned to face away, "Well, some people kiss under a small branch of mistletoe." He was entranced by this small plant that would enthrall people to kiss one another. "Have you kissed anyone under this, _mistletoe_ you speak of?" He questioned her with much interest, something about the idea of her having that kind of intimate physical contact with another person made him feel like he was patrolling the premises of the moon garden for days. It was an exhausting feeling.

"N-No, no one..." Her entire face flushed thoroughly. "Good..." He spoke under his breath, "Wh-What?" He didn't acknowledge her response, he was surprised himself about what he had said.

Silence fell upon them and he didn't know what to do, was this human emotion? Worrying? This sudden feeling of not knowing what to do? Protectiveness? So far, human emotions were complicated and seemed to burden him more then what was already on his shoulders, they seemed _unnecessary. _However, just the presence of the girl sitting next to him seemed to be enough to convince him otherwise.

_"Weed!"_

He snapped his head up to see his dearest brother running near, he noticed the god of sea and storm's gaze only on Kusanagi-san. He tried to keep his normal straight face on, however, under the current circumstance it was extremely difficult, it should have been easy, it was a natural tendency for him to be stoic.

"What are you doing for the festival?" Susanoo asked Kusanagi-san.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just be wandering around looking at the booths since Zeus-sama didn't assign us anything..." He watched as she looked at her hand in her lap as his brother was quite close, in her- what's it called...? He pulled out his notebook again; _personal space. _That's right.

"We-Well, would you like to walk around with me during the Christmas festival on Wednesday?" His brother flushed and looked away.

"Of course, Takeru-san." She smiled lightly at him causing the god to turn a deeper shade of red before running off without so much as another word.

Tsukuyomi could feel his grip on the blanket beneath them tighten; he had to pry his hand off the fabric, that sudden outburst of violence to the sheet had surprised him. What had caused his sudden frustration? He was so confused and up in the air he didn't know how to handle it, he didn't know what to do and he wondered if that's what _jealousy_ was.

* * *

He had to walk away from the dinner to gather his thoughts, he left Usumaro in the capable hands of Kusanagi-san. He didn't know his mistake until he returned back to speak privately to Kusanagi. He returned to see his dearest brother had slung his arm around the human girl. Kusanagi-san had red on her cheeks, most likely from embarrassment. His slow pace started to pick up at the sight.

The nerve of his brother to come back like he did.

"Brother, Kusanagi-san." He regarded them as he took his seat next to the human once again. "Oh, Tsukito-san! Takeru-kun and I were talking about what we were going to do for the Christmas festival, would you like to join us?" He glanced to the girl, but movement behind her caught his attention for a brief moment, he noticed his brother glaring at him. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he _enjoyed _seeing his brother like that, getting upset because he didn't get to spend time with Kusanagi-san.

"Nandemonai." He replied with his normal blank face while picking up Kusanagi and Takeru's plates. He needed something to keep him busy and distant. He walked away while keeping an eye on his brother.

* * *

Before he knew it, a few days had passed and this so called Christmas festival was upon them. He knew he wanted to learn more about the human emotions and human cultures that he was so naive to, and the only person he'd let teach him was Kusanagi-san. He slipped on his usual school uniform and made his way out of his shared dorm room without his brother. He was headed towards Kusanagi's room.

* * *

•

* * *

She was excited, extremely ecstatic was the proper term. When the month of December was nearing she was always wondering how her first christmas away from home would be. She hoped that there was a lot of joy and giving, she also hoped to get closer to the more distant gods too for that was her ultimate christmas wish.

School was adjourned the day before since Zeus-sama heard her request to have the day free for the festival that everyone has been planning relentlessly for the past few days. During class, Thoth-sensei would always talk about the human christmas traditions and for some reason demanded her that she had to make a last minute change and set a red bean soup booth up just for him. She couldn't deny for she was afraid of his retaliation when she told him she had other things planned. She inwardly shivered at the mere thought of his actions.

She slipped on a simple red button down blouse and comfortable shorts. She was going to leave early for her shift was all day and she remembered as clear as day when he bought all the soup from the Japanese club during their last festival.

She pulled the same white apron over her head and tied her tan bandanna underneath her hair, "Ok, I'm ready for Thoth-sensei's wrath..." She sighed to herself before reaching out for the doorknob. It had turned before she touched it and it sung open revealing Tsukito.

"Tsukuyomi-sama! Y-Your early!" She had to stop her racing heart, she wasn't prepared to see him here of all places. "I expected you later on..." She leaned against the open door for support.

"Good morning, Kusanagi-san, are you ready for the festival?" She blinked a few times not knowing what to say. "Ah... About that..." She moved her gaze to his shoes, "Thoth-sensei had me set a red bean soup booth up for him last minute... So... I'm sorry I have to bail on you and Takeru-kun like that..." She wasn't sure if Tsukito would be upset... She couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"Nandemonai." He stated and turned on his heel and left. She let out the breath she was holding, not the reaction she expected, but he didn't sound disappointed... He was mostly emotionless so she wondered if he ever felt disappointed.

"I have no time to think about that right now..." She patted down her apron and made a beeline for the courtyard where she should already be setting up the booth.

* * *

•

* * *

After he left Kusanagi's room, he decided to tell his brother the new information he had obtained. "Brother," he called out once he reached their dorm, "Kusanagi-san will be working tonight at the Christmas festival, she won't be able to join us." He waited at the doorway for a reply. "What?!" His brother came running up the stairs, "What do you mean, _'won't be able to join us'?!" _He didn't understand why his brother was so riled up about it, "She won't be joining us." He responded in a deadpanned manner.

He could see his brother's eye twitch, how unusual. "URGHHHHH!" Takeru continued to yell while trying to pull his hair out, how unusual. He raised an eyebrow at his dearest brother's actions. He continued to analyze his reactions, but that came to an abrupt stop when his brother went barreling out the door. He followed suit.

* * *

He followed his brother which led him to the very busy courtyard where the multitudes of spirits were preparing their booths for the festival later that evening. He didn't understand what was so special about this particular holiday.

Looking around, he lost his brother in the crowd, deciding that looking for him would be too troublesome, he decided to see the unfinished booths for there was nothing to do but wait for his brother to surface. He looked at all the decorations and supplies that the spirits were running around with, some of them thoroughly intrigued him. He wondered if the festival would be fun.

As he wandered blindly, he looked up from his gazing and saw something he wish he hadn't; Kusanagi-san was in quite the _intimate _embrace with his dearest of brothers. His face was numb, he wasn't sure what kind of expression lay on his features. The god of the storms and the seas was pinning her too the side of the empty booth where not too many eyes would roam; with the exception of his. Suddenly, the idle hands on his side began to curl. As he could feel his nails digging into his palm he stopped when he felt a warm liquid trickle down his fingers, he looked down to see thick crimson streaks stain his skin.

What was wrong with him? He watched his own blood slide down his palm, no expression graced his face, he didn't know how to react to such a circumstance.

He moved his gaze up to his brother and the human beneath him. He moved his legs towards them as they carried him there. He watched as she tried to push Susanoo away by shoving on his chest, but his brother persisted. Once he was in a visible distance, he stopped. What was he doing? And if he did approach them, _what_ _would he do? _Without deciding, his feet moved on their own and before he knew it, his bloody hand was resting on his brother's tense shoulder, "Brother, is everything alright?" He gripped his shoulder with more pressure. "Yes, Tsukito-san, Takeru-kun was just- ah, asking me about the festival..." She looked up from Takeru's chest and saw Tsukito's bleeding palm. "Tsukuyomi-sama! Your hand!"

Takeru thankfully released her and she quickly moved around him to pay more attention to Tsukito. "Tsukuyomi-sama, y-your bleeding!" She grabbed his wrist, which did have blood on it, and pulled him away from her booth and his brother.

He watched the back of her head, as her violet hair swayed as she ran eagerly through the crowd bumping into a few spirits here and there, but he couldn't take his eyes away from her purple locks. He couldn't help but think that lavender and violet looked pretty together.

Before he could comprehend much more, she pulled him into one of the many classrooms and sat him down and went to the back of the room to retrieve the emergency first aid kid in one of the many cabinets. She pulled out the gauze wraps and some ointments and started to delicately wipe at the cuts on his hand with a cotton swab.

* * *

•

* * *

She looked down at his cuts, they were caused by his fingernails... She quickly turned his hand around to look at his knuckles hoping that he wasn't like his brother, getting into it with the spirits. Thankfully, there were no bruisings on either hand. "Tsukito-san, I was worried that you were fighting with some of the students!" She sighed while dabbing at the wound.

She finished by wrapping his hands delicately with the gauze wrap. "Ok that should do it..." She clasped both hands on his two palms, she smiled up at the lavender haired god before her. _'As usual, very stoic...' _She thought to herself.

* * *

After she dismissed Tsukito to do whatever he had to do, she quickly rushed back to her unfinished booth. She didn't understand why she had to set the whole stupid thing up for just one person to buy... No one else was going to buy red bean soup for he had already purchased everything from her in advance... Sometimes, those gods just wore her down to the core.

She continued to set things up, since she was extremely behind schedule...

But she couldn't stop her mind from drifting, drifting to when Takeru-kun came by and pinned her asking her why Thoth was doing this. She was definitely confused, but he did offer to help her with the booth... In a very interesting way, he did... Well, at least she wasn't going to be alone for the festival like she feared. She wondered if Thoth-sensei was like a Scrooge and just wanted her to be miserable for the holidays... Ok, that was a cruel thing to say, maybe it was just the extreme difference in culture, he was an Egyptian god after all...

She brushed it off and continued her work in silence.

* * *

•

* * *

He was still sitting in the empty classroom staring at his bandaged hands, what was wrong with him? Human emotions were so complicated, he sometimes wondered how Kusanagi-san dealt with it for all her life, he would probably loose his mind (he had to look up the proper term of going crazy and what would make a person lose their common sense).

He decided to head back to his dorm room to get his yukata on, he usually only wore it when there was a moon gazing party or special occasion, he felt that this was definitely a special occasion.

* * *

He walked around, came across a few of the god, acknowledged them and moved on. As he continued, he saw a lot of this certain decoration all over the courtyard. It was of a severely overweight man dressed in red and white winter clothes who wore this ridiculously long hat with a white puff at the end. He raised an eyebrow at the large man decorations, how unusual.

He continued on looking at the decorated pointy trees with the star on top, the red flowers that lined the pathways, the smell of eggs, was new to him, different.

He continued on and once again, miraculously ran into the red bean soup booth and to his surprise, someone was working with her. He ducked behind one of the holiday booths close to Kusanagi's, he decided to see who was helping her. Why he wanted to hide like a coward, he didn't know, heck, he didn't even know what was happening to his mind. Does he have Gynophobia? He has to do more research on it.

He continued to watch until Kusanagi called out to her helper, "Takeru-kun!"

_What? _His dearest brother who practically harassed her? Wait—he flipped through his book—yes, what he did would be considered harassment under human laws. _He _was helping her? He could feel his pumping organ throb, what was happening to him? Was he dying? Ws he becoming extremely ill, not just physically, but mentally too? He clenched his chest and stood at bay watching.

"Hey Weed! Thoth-sensei ordered another batch of bowls!" He came out from underneath the counter and yelled at her.

_'How dare he.' _He briefly thought.

Yes, he settled that he was going to be diagnosed with _rageaholic_ too.

"What? He seriously wants _another _dozen? Is he eating them all?" He watched the way she was extremely exhausted, how dare his brother leave her to do all the work!

He decided that it was time to take his leave before he really was going to go insane.

* * *

•

* * *

She never worked this hard in her life, even though Takeru-kun was doing quite a bit, she felt like she was cracking her own whip. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, "Thoth-sensei, why are you doing this to me?" She sighed and grumbled about it.

* * *

An hour and five dozen bowls of red bean soup later, Thoth-sensei had excused her and Takeru-kun from their cooking duty.

"Takeru-kun..." She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, it was soaked in sweat, "Yeah Weed?" She smiled up brightly at him, "Thanks for helping me out!" She pat his arm and started to walk away but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him.

* * *

•

* * *

He was heading back to Kusanagi's booth when he _once again_ found his dearest brother with the human girl. He wondered why his chest ached when he saw Susanoo with Kusanagi-san, there was nothing he could do about the hurt, but just watch.

He had his hands gripping her shoulders while they were looking into each other's eyes. He wanted to look away, but his gaze wouldn't wander. Instead, he did something he's never done before, "Kusanagi-san!" He yelled out to her in a greeting sort of mannerism while walking nonchalantly with one hand in his pocket and the other in the air. He startled himself, he's never raised his voice in a greeting nor did he ever wave to catch one's attention. This human girl certainly has done something to him and for once in his life, he didn't mind the change.

"Oh-! H-Hey Tsukito-san! She replied he smiled. He approached them while glancing at his brother, he watched as Takeru narrowed his eyes. He somehow knew that his brother didn't want him around Kusanagi. "I was just wondering if you wanted to perhaps walk around? I would like to learn more about this human culture." He held a genuine gentle smile, his expressionless facade long forgotten.

"Ah, w-well..." She looked back to Takeru, he never held this kind of resentment toward his brother before, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He face flashed a warning to his brother, "I have somewhere to go, bye Weed." With that he left. "W-Well, I can take you around." She smiled and linked her arm with his, he could feel heat rise to his cheeks. He hoped that he wasn't getting a fever now of all times.

* * *

They continued to walk around, Kusanagi explaining everything to him from the _Santas,_ to the poinsettias and the Christmas trees. He was having fun and he saw that she was too.

"Kusanagi-san, what is that?" He pointed up to an usual looking branch hanging above them on a string from one of the nearest building's roof. Kusanagi didn't answer for a brief moment so he looked down at her and saw the red all over her cheeks, "Kusanagi-san?"

She smiled at the ground before she suddenly grabbed his collar and kissed his cheek before abruptly pulling away and resumed to stare at the pavement. He was shocked, his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. "K-Kusana-nagi-san?" He doesn't recall a time where he's ever stumbled on his words. "It-It's mistletoe." She looked up to him with innocent eyes.

He could feel a smile grace his lips, "Yui-chan? Can I call you that?" She beamed at him, "Yes, Tsukito-kun."

_"Can you teach me more about human feelings?" _

_"Of course. Where do you want to start?"_

_"When a human's heart beats faster around another person what does that mean?"_

_"Well, it usually means that their nervous around the person..."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Sometimes... But most of the time, it's because they love that person."_

_"I see..."_

He smiled.

_'Love. How unusual.'_

* * *

**'Nandemonai' '****なんでもない****': Its fine, It's ok, Not a problem **

**'Gynophobia': the phobia of women**

**'Rageaholic': the diagnosis of constant extreme anger**

As always, if you would like to know next week's paring, leave a review! ^/^ Thanks for reading!


	7. APOLLONxYUI

_**Author's Note:**_

Ok, I know that this is like two and a half weeks late, and I'm really sorry about that. The chapter is like extra long (just for you guys) so I hope that it'll make up for being late.

I've been having personal issues, so bare with me guys! :)

I kinda ship this pair so I'm sorry that this is a little more 'intimate' than the other pairings, I'll try to revise them if I have time.

Oh by the way, I didn't do a triple grammar check like I usually do, so expect a lot of mistakes. I'm on a strict school deadline so I just wanted to get this up as soon as physically (and mentally) possible. Sorry in advance for it!

_**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, DON'T OWN ANYTHING, MOVING ON.**_

_'Jealous' sung by Nick J_

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous

* * *

APOLLONxYUI

He wandered the hallways blind, not really thinking or bothering to wonder where he was headed. It had been a few weeks since he had first step foot into his father's garden. He had wondered why he would virtually abduct all these different gods and place them in this prison like heaven; as Apollon would describe it. His own son and brother! He was slightly disturbed by the direction his thoughts were headed.

He carried on, noticing that he had stopped misstep by one of the many hallway windows in the southern wing of the school building, he looked out to see the beautiful view of flower beds with the gazebo seated nicely in between the colorful arrangements. He let a smile grace his lips at the sight it behold. He gazed at the open faces of the many different species of brilliant blooming creatures. But his eyes averted to the most brilliant of them all, his Fairy. She was seated in the white gazebo, hands in her lap, legs crossed. She was _beautiful. _He couldn't help but stare shamelessly out the window at her, she was his, and his only. He enjoyed relishing in that thought.

Even though he was looking at the most beautiful person in the universe, his mind somehow drifted back to his previous thoughts. If his father hadn't taken him forcefully to the garden, he'd never have met Fae, the love of his life. Due to losing Cassandra just a few weeks previous to his first day of school, he was a broken mess and his father wouldn't allow such a disgrace in his blood line. He expected more from his sons and henceforth his presence at the moment.

He couldn't help but be thankful towards his overbearing father, for he has found his very own redemption of love, his muse. Fae's beauty surpassed any goddess he had spend his time with, even Cassandra his dearest. Every sorrowful thought of her left his mind when Fairy had wandered blindly into his life. Almost comically in the same way he was wandering the halls. He chuckled to himself silently and focused his vision back towards the sweet violet flower sitting so gracefully in the gazebo. But something else caught his gaze, something fiery red flashed down by his little angel. He watched closely, Loki Laevatein was circling Fae like a vulture, and he didn't like for a single moment.

She had been called out earlier by the god of fire and mischief, she couldn't even begin to fathom what he wanted her for. She had been waiting for what felt like forever.

Even though the temperatures were fairly low outdoors, she had started to sweat beneath her school attire. She wished she had changed before heading outdoors to meet the mischievous god for he had always seemed to carry the summer heat with him no matter where his mischief had taken him.

"Koneko-chan~!" She heard her name purr in her ear with quite the seductive tone laced into it. She jumped immediately at the sound, "Loki-san! You scared me to the afterlife!" She placed her long slender hands on her chest hoping that it would slow her heart rate, even just the slightest. "I am sorry for the very bottom of my heart, what possibly could I do to mend the tie I had broke so abruptly?" He had jumped down from the roof of the gazebo gracefully and found his way kneeling in front of the her. He grabbed her hand in his warm ones and kissed her knuckles gently. She could also feel his tongue leave his lips for a brief moment if the small damp spot on her hand was any indication. The smirk seemed to linger on her skin.

She was taken back, yes, but not surprised by his actions. He had always been the more forward and upfront god, and she respected that. She always believed in different cultures, the influence was most likely from her family shrine, however that aside, she always had respect for other people's beliefs. In Loki-san's case, he was a Norse god; like Balder, and they were very upfront like how the gods of Greek mythology were.

Although there was the god of fire planted in front of her, kneeling on one knee, holding her hand, she couldn't help but have her mind drift to a completely different god. And he was the complete opposite of the person face to face with her.

He strode down the hallway with intent and purpose in every step. How could that Norse god touch her in such way that wasn't even allowed by his father. He knew that if they had a female representative things wouldn't go smoothly. His father would always talk about "the human who was destined", but he hardly believed it to be a human _girl. _He picked up his pace by a few steps and almost ran down the stairs. He wouldn't let the god of fire throw her off her feet and into his arms, that would his job.

He burst out of the last few doors and he saw Fae with the little devil who was mere inches from her lips. He had that unholy smirk plastered on his face, he had—no, he _has—_no moral rights! No dignity! No respect for her personal space! His inner mind however told himself that he wasn't one to accuse people of that certain predicament. He brutally forced that out of his mind.

"Hey! Fairy-san!" He ran up to them as if he had just arrived to the scene. "Fairy-san! Let's have dinner together!" He waved at her as he reached the steps of the gazebo. He smiled brilliantly at the two who were still too close for his comfort.

No one had said a word, so he reached out for her hand and snatched it into his grasp. "Apollon?" She had yelped slightly at the sudden contact, "Ja, Loki-Loki!" With that he left the straight faced god of mischief by himself.

**.**

"Apollon-san, where are we going?!" He dragged her around, running gleefully through the halls of the school. He didn't really know where they were going, as long as she was away from Loki, he could relax.

He stopped, turned around and smiled playfully at her, "Where would you like to go, malady?" He bowed his head and held her hand between his two warm ones. He could see her become flustered and red by his gentlemanly actions. "I-I... Anywhere is f-fine with me..." She pulled back her hand slowly.

He couldn't help but think she was the reason the sun was still burning in the sky, why he could wake up every morning and bring the sun to rise just east of the horizon. "Come with me, Yui-chan, if you trust me." He rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek, he realized how soft it was, just like the cotton that grew in the fields of Olympus. He smiled at her, lovingly, protectively, he wanted her to look into his eyes and know that she was his, and his only. "Ok, Apollon-san." She nodded her head once. He was ecstatic, so happy that he leaned down and lay a chaste kiss on both her cheeks. She was burning bright red from the sudden attention he gave her. He wanted to do it again if that meant he was rewarded with the same shy expression that always seemed to tug at his heart.

"Let's go." He replied snatching her hand from her chest and running off again.

_'She's definitely mine.'_

**.**

He had taken her to a beautiful pond next to a small alter where he'd usually go to seek out the future. He was in some ways grateful that the sudden visions wouldn't plague him twenty four seven. His father's ring was suppressing most of his powers, henceforth the need for a future seeing alter to his disposal. He wondered how long his paradise would last with his fairy beside him, not needing to worry what would happen to her.

He turned to face the beauty, he wanted to see the expression on her face from his private sanctuary, the place he didn't share with anyone. "Apollon-san, is this where you come to clear your mind?" She looked up to him with those chocolate brown eyes, he could watch them glisten for thousands of lifetimes. "I guess you could say that... I come here to catch a glimpse of the future!" He beamed at her, hoping to get a radiant smile from her gentle lips. She smiled pleasantly at him, but something was missing. The smile she was wearing faltered slightly at the sight, "Would you like to take a look at the young koi in the fish pond? I started to raise them a few days after coming to the garden!" He did this for Fae had gotten him very interested in Japanese culture. She was so unique and unlike the girls in his realm, she intrigued him in every sense possible; and still does. That's probably why his heart ached for her more then any fair maiden, even goddesses could not compare.

"The koi are pretty, Apollon-san. I can already tell they'll all be very beautiful." She looked down at the water, where the koi gathered by her feet, they were expecting hand outs, for the only reason he usually came was to feed them or to seek out time to think. Between school and watching over Fairy, free time became scarce.

As he watched the human girl calmly gaze down at the pond, he couldn't help but become _jealous _at the other Japanese gods. They'll get to gaze down on such a beautiful girl when they all leave to their realms, while he'd be left alone on Mount Olympus where he'd forever long for the violet haired beauty.

He couldn't believe he was thinking about such disheartening things when it was so far away.

He had a forever-smile plastered on his face while turning to face Fae, but he was greeted with a frown that had touched on her flawless features. "Fairy-san, something's bothering you. What's on your mind?" He reached out to her face and rest his palm on her cheek, it became brushed with light pink. "It's-It's just that it's been a few weeks and I can't seem to... To..." He could feel his forehead crease at the sight of her wet eyes. "Fairy-san?" He wiped the tears that fell down the cheek he held.

"I'm sorry, Apollon-san..." He could feel her soft hand grab his wrist and pull him out of proximity. She fled quickly, not looking back at him. He wasn't sure what she felt obligated to keep from him. He looked back down at the fish, "Fairy-san..."

.

He knew he couldn't wait there any longer, the faster he sought her out, the faster she'd run into his arms. He knew that he couldn't resist the temptation of his mere imagination, he took his leave on foot shortly after Fae departed.

.

He had run the halls for quite some time with no such luck in finding the goddess in distress. However, no matter how long it took him, he'd continue to seek her out; even if his feet bled. As he was thinking of his heroic actions, a muffled cry broke his mental speaking. He hesitantly rounded a corner that lead into the main hall of the building and what he saw would make any man or god in his place do something irrational, which is what actually happened.

He saw Fairy-san in the arms of another man, no another _god. _Before his mind could make any _rational _decisions, his legs moved itself, his arm raised and snatched what he felt was rightfully his back. As his actions and the scene before him was laid out before his conscious eyes, he finally realized what his mistake was and what he should have seen before running head first into the open flame.

"Apollon, were you the one to make this fine young woman cry?" Balder had snatched back a hand from the girl, "I was hoping to dry the tears of Yui-chan." He was struck down by Zeus himself, as if lightning blasted him from his golden chariot, if that could describe what his exact feelings were. He looked down to the violet haired fairy and searched her face for the expression Balder was implying. Much to his dismay, he found it quickly in the water rimming her eyes. "Fairy-san...?" He reached for her face to brush the back of his hand on her wet skin, but before he could connect with her, Balder had pulled her away and back into his filthy, grubby hold.

He watched as she continued to sob into the Norse god's chest wetting his uniform and most likely the cotton shirt beneath. He pulled at his uniform's collar, still not used to such restrained clothing. He watched silently as Balder rocked her and whispered in her ear while glaring darkly at the Greek god behind her head. He wondered how the god of light could even muster such a blackened look.

"Let us leave, Yui-chan." With that, he glanced back at Apollon before leaving him dumbstruck and confused.

Why would she all of a sudden breakdown and run away? What did he do? How did he upset her? His mind was plagued with the insecurities of hurting his precious Fairy. That was the last thing he wanted to do, _hurt her. _But what was the clenching in his chest? What was the feeling when she ran into another man's arms? What was the impulse to suddenly want to hurt another God just for the sake of having her for his own personal liking. It sounded wrong in every moral code he held himself against, but he was curious, he wanted to know what the sudden urge was to suddenly want to throw himself at her.

He grabbed his chest, fisting the fabric in his grasp, he had a feeling he knew deep, deep, _deep _down, but just haven't experienced it in a very long time.

.

He continued to walk the halls, not sprinting, he was in no immediate need to find Fairy-san, even though she was in the hands of the Norse god of light. It made a shiver run down his back, his hatred for the Norse gods were bad enough, but the situation at hand was making the situation worse. He continued on, noticing that his steps had halted in his train of thought. He was falling apart, but what disturbed him the most was that he didn't mind, because his heart was falling to pieces for Fae to pick up.

He fell back into pace quickly, more purpose to each step, but as he was making his way to no place in particular, two very distinguished voices rang from down the hall. There was no doubt that the first person he heard was Fae, but the second person most definitely wasn't female, and he wasn't sure if he was particularly pleased about that. He could feel the knot between his brows form when he recognized the vibrant sea green hair of a Norse god.

As they continued to speak to each other, he noticed that Thor had become quite comfortable with the young human girl around. So did he for that matter, but he _felt _something when he was around her, and he knew—in a heartbeat—that his own heart had forgotten all about Cassandra. Yes, she'd forever rest in a very reserved place in the depths of his pumping organ, but however long his mortality lingers, he would continue to find the lover that would please him and the partner who would accept him. He knew that he could love the young human girl unconditionally and he hoped that she would too. He knew his father would maybe disagree with his actions, but he was a fully matured and grown god, and he hoped that his brothers would help support his every decision, how brothers should.

"Apollon-san...?" He blinked a few times.

"Apollon." A stern voice rang down the hall, he cleared up his foggy vision, "Ah! Thor-Thor! Nice to see you involving yourself with our dearest human representative!" He quickly slung an arm around her shoulders, he stole a quick glance, at least she wasn't crying, but he could definitely see the tear stained cheeks. He was still in the dark as to what made her upset just a few fleeting moments ago.

"Fairy-san, why did you run away?" He could feel his face turn into a pout, as he pulled her head closer to his, the tip of his nose almost touching hers. She shied away from his face, pulling his arm from around her shoulders. She looked up to him, he assessed it almost apologetically, her angelic like features contorting into a frown like appearance. Seeing it, he felt like he got immediately shot down, and the wound was bleeding out. "Apollon..." A large, and fairly stern hand rested on his shoulders, pulling him away ever so slightly from the girl he loved most.

He hates Norse gods.

He moved away, but kept a hand on her shoulder, shrugging off Thor's. He didn't want to be in contact with him. He smiled at the violet haired girl, it was as radiant as the sun. "Apollon, it's best if you gather the rest of the gods for supper, the hour is almost near." He turned to face the God of Thunder, why did he make it sound like they were headed in for battle. He had to remind himself that this _is _war, he _is _going to fight for what he loved most.

He _is _fighting for _her _right now.

"Of course, thank you, Thor-Thor!" He brushed off the Norse god's unnerving statement and trotted down the hall, he knew if he looked back. He would probably be sure to swipe that extremely calm face off the green haired God.

.

They were at dinner, he had brought a book from the library to their supper. Since he wanted to distract himself from all the commotion around him (mostly the gods getting very touchy-feely with her), he decided to look at a book filled with special dates in human history and in present human time. He noticed that the marking of the first day in a new year is a very grand celebration. He wondered what it mean to Fae. He continued on down the list, but realized that New Years Eve was closest to the current date.

He decided he wanted to ask Fairy-san how she celebrated the "new year", but with the Norse gods practically swarming her with their low life, insufficient, and disgraceful charm, it made it hard for him to ask such a request from his queen.

.

For the rest of the night, he only let a few sentences drift, usually, he was bubbly and radiant, the host of the show, and the life of the party. But for one night, he would spectate and figure out what was wrong with his heart.

He had run into her the morning later, he was planning to announce to his class that he'd be hosting a New Years Eve party when the day arrived, which would be in a few days time. He was excited for the upcoming news, and he knew the first person to know about it should be Fairy-san. And he'd tell her about it himself when it was only the two of them.

He caught her strolling down the hall, most likely making her way to class for it started in due time. "Fairy-san!" He called out in his usual cheerful voice, he never had to pretend when he was around her, it flowed out of him like a waterfall. Easy. Painless. And it was truthful emotions. "Apollon-san." She greeted him back with a slight dip of her head, she looked quite sullen and dragged her feet behind her. It was torment to see her like that, but he knew that if she wanted to tell him, she would. In due time. "I'm going to host a New Year's Eve party at my garden! Doesn't that sound wonderful!" He threw his hands in the air, hoping to stir energetic energy from her. However, his act was in vain, she remained sullen.

"That sounds wonderful, Apollon-san, I hope to be invited." She looked up through her bangs with a shy look, but it was hazy and unclear, but it suited him just fine. "Of course, Fairy-san! You always are!" He grabbed her hand and sprinted down the hallway to class, a little too enthusiastic to tell the class about his upcoming celebration.

.

Fae had helped him, along with the other gods, getting his garden prepped and ready for the festival the following night. He was bouncing off walls and couldn't form coherent sentences for his hyperactivities took over his being.

Although everything was on schedule, in the back of his mind couldn't help but become anxious for over the past few days, Fae's current proposition hadn't changed. She hadn't come to him for help, she hadn't asked him for anything, she wouldn't even speak to him unless he spoke to her. And that mere fact shook him to the core.

He stomped on the thought to hopefully smolder the igniting flame, but instead made it worse. He became on edge and soon found himself having a _slight disagreement _with Balder. "Bal-Bal, those lanterns don't go over there, they're placed here!" He pointed at the hole in the ground where he had purposefully made for that specific lantern. And before he could stop his usually unheard of temper, he lashed out the same time Balder couldn't keep up his glowing facade. Thor had to step in.

And when the heat of the moment died down, and he took a deep breath of crisp air, he side glanced in no general direction and caught glimpse of Fairy. She looked like she was about to cry.

Again.

And his weak mental state told himself that he was to blame for her glistening eyes.

.

The day of the festival came, albeit slowly and painfully (most of that was due to his overreactions to very simple mistakes on the Norse god's part) with a lot of arguing. But nonetheless, the night was upon them and he had announced that the gods were to wear their traditional clothing of their homeland. Henceforth the toga that hung along his waist and shoulders. He let out a long sigh as he left his room and made his way along the path to the garden where he'd be the first to arrive to his own party.

.

He found Fae sitting by the water, talking to the koi, who to him, always seemed to have human emotions. "I don't know what to tell him..." her sentence drifted off, his mortal human ears couldn't hear the rest. His breath hitched as the words spilled out of her mouth, the first thought that occurred to him was that she was simply thinking of another man she liked, perhaps yearned for? He didn't give it a thought that it might've been himself, or maybe she wasn't even speaking of such emotions?

He stumbled out of the bushes, and ungracefully landed on his butt. He got up and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the throbbing in his behind. He thought to himself, _'I once had poise.' _

"Apollon-san..." He looked up to see her face as he made his way closer to his source of light and hoped that she wasn't upset about his sudden unexpected intrusion, "Ah! F-Fairy-san! I hope I wasn't interrupting..." He continued to scratch the back of his head uncomfortably. The corners of her lips tugged upwards and to him, it seemed that her face glowed.

He gently reached down and grabbed her hand, he slowly lead her to the edge of the water where she was seated earlier before he made his oh so graceful entrance. He sat down and tugged lightly on her wrist to indicate that he wanted company, she sat down beside him. The proximity was intoxicating to him, he noticed that she was wearing the most beautiful traditional Japanese robe he had ever seen (well, it was one of the first times he's seen a woman dress in one). "Yui-chan, you are beautiful."

She had a surprised look on her face, it's was probably because she hasn't heard her name from his mouth since the first day of school. He had labeled her as his (hence the pet name) and he wasn't planning on letting go. "Well Fae, it seems that you were troubled! Would you like to speak about it?" He would bluntly admit that errible lair, and if she couldn't hear the false tone in his voice, she was definitely hearing impaired.

"Well Apollon... It's just that it's been a few weeks now and I'm really starting to miss my family. I never been this homesick before, and each day it's just getting worse. The way that you and the Norse god's bicker remind me a lot of my brothers, and seeing that always makes me feel sad." She looked down to her feet, he wanted to comfort her, so he did. He slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. It seemed as though she fit perfectly against his body, as if she was molded to him in an indescribable way.

"Thank you Apollon-san, for everything." Her voiced was as sweet as honey, and her hair smelled like cherry blossoms. He pulled her at arms length after a long embrace, "Why don't we enjoy ourselves at the New Year's Eve party?"

She nodded her head as the first guest arrived.

.

He had been walking around, admiring his hard work and all the effort he and his fellow students had put into making the whole even possible. He said his hellos to a few familiar faces, mostly the other gods and a few spirits he had befriended, but he was sure to leave a formidable distance between himself and the Norse god's. He didn't want a drama outbreak during such a festival and happy celebration, and not only that, but Fairy-san would definitely think about her family stuck in her home world. He would not put her in that situation.

.

The night blossomed and everyone was having a grand time, it was a quarter till midnight when he spotted something that made his blood boil as if he was in the underworld himself.

Balder and Fairy-san, sitting next to each other in a more secluded part of his garden, near to the seeker's pedestal where he would glimpse into the future. He held her hand in one of his and her chin in the other. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but Balder had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He couldn't help but ball his fists, _no. _He promised himself that he wouldn't do this to Fae, he promised himself that he'd keep his feeling for her in check.

He turned his head away, but a moment too slow. Balder had left a chaste kiss on her lips, and he swore, on his immortal soul, that he'd kill Balder.

It seemed that his temper flared like the sun when he was around her. She brought out the best and the worse in him, but he didn't care, she was his sun and stars.

And before he could comprehend anything more, there was crimson on his knuckles and Balder wiping his mouth from the liquid that oozed out of it. Fairy-san had a shocked expression, and half of the party had turned their attention towards them. He looked down in disgust, mostly towards himself, his actions. And some directed towards Balder.

But he couldn't handle the many reactions of his fellow students, especially _hers. _

So he fled.

Fled like a coward.

And a coward he felt like.

.

He had seated himself far away from the koi pond and his garden, away from the party and away from the familiar faces. But as he watched the grand clock that stood on the steeple of the building he knew in a few short seconds, the new year would be upon them. He looked back down at his lap where his bruised knuckles lay, he let out a long sigh and turned away just as quickly as he looked.

As he was deep in thought, a soft and gentle hand lay itself on his shoulder, "Apollon-san, thank you..." An angelic voice range in his ears, he gently wrapped his fingers around her hand and brought it to his lips, "Fairy-san..." He whispered into her soft skin.

The bells suddenly run and the fireworks went off with a whistle. He knew it was a brad new year, something that he, an immortal being, never really thought of until now.

He felt her hand shift and soon, both her small palms rested on each side of his face, cupping his cheeks. He was surprised, but it didn't last long for his face was pulled up to hers as she lay her lips against his. He wanted to melt, right there, he was in heaven, no place on earth, no place on Olympus could compare to where he was at.

The fireworks continued their fiery dance around their silhouette, as the bells of the school run in the distance. There was no better time and no better place, then now.

And for some reason.

Some very odd reason.

As the gears began to turn in his head, he realized the nagging feeling he felt when she was around the other gods.

His lips moved perfectly with hers as he gave her a _real _kiss.

_Jealousy._

She pulled away, out of breath and looked up to him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

_Yes, jealousy._

_'Ahh... Love, what a powerful thing...'_

He smiled back to the face of an angle.


End file.
